


Life's for the Living

by KittyGoddess415



Series: Jar of Hearts Universe [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGoddess415/pseuds/KittyGoddess415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final installment in the Jar of Hearts series. It's the Puckleberry aftermath of Santana's party - how is everyone doing Sunday morning? With Finn and Quinn back together, Puck and Rachel are free to explore that chemistry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time, I'm posting a story when all of the chapters are written and ready to be edited! This, my dears, is the end of the Jar of Hearts series. I haven't watched Glee in years, so this is of course completely AU from Season 2 – Jar of Hearts substitutes for Duets, You and Me for Never Been Kissed, Hope's on Fire for The Substitute (I forgot how awful it got, and how fast...) so we're talking Kurt as a boy with a crush on Finn, Quam (was that what they called it?) no Blaine, and Shelby disappeared into the sunset with a baby girl named Beth that Puck finds himself missing...Please enjoy!

_"I want to touch you," Rachel whispered. Her hands tightened on his and she rolled her body against him._

_Puck groaned and dropped his forehead to hers. "I know you probably don't mean that the way I want you to, but I'm gonna have a fucking fantastic dream thinking you did," he rasped. He released her hands and stroked his own down her arms and across her collarbone, leaning up on his elbows._

_Her smile was seductive as she reached between them. "Yes, you are." She unsnapped the button on his jeans. "And I'll make them come true," she murmured huskily. She licked her lips and slowly dragged the zipper down. "Just like you're making mine come true," she continued. She slipped her hand inside and caught her breath. "Commando, Noah? You were certainly hoping for something…" She skimmed the back of her hand down his hard length and took hold of it with a low moan. "Oh, Noah…"_

"Noah? Did you even make it home last night?" His mother knocked again. "Noah?"

Puck's eyes flew open.  _Why the fuck can't I just dream in peace?_ "Yeah, Ma, I made it home. See the truck in the driveway? That's not magic."

"Can I come in?"

He looked down at himself and snickered.  _Somehow doubt you wanna do that right now._ "I'm gonna take a shower, Ma, I'll be down in a few."

"Do you smell like one of those...those  _girls?"_

He snorted. "Not even close, Ma, but thanks for giving me credit."

"Hmph, fine." Her footsteps retreated down the hallway.

He closed his eyes again, turning onto his stomach and reaching under his pillow.  _None of_ those girls  _would be wearing a perfume like this._ He buried his face in Rachel's cardigan and grinned.  _Way too classy._

* * *

Rachel stretched and smiled. "Oh, what a beautiful morning...oh what a beautiful day…" she sang softly. She drew the flannel closer around her and inhaled deeply.  _You really aren't getting this back._ She threw the covers aside and practically skipped to the mirror. "Oh, Noah…" She gingerly touched the hickey and grinned.  _What would my fathers say…_

"Rachel?" Stephen knocked lightly on her door. "Breakfast is ready, sweetheart, Dad made those whole wheat strawberry shortcake pancakes you love."

"Thanks, Daddy...I'll be down in a few minutes." She tilted her neck and shook her head. "Just let me get dressed."

"No problem, we'll keep them warm for you," Stephen promised. "See you in a bit."

Rachel picked up her phone, pulling up the text messages from Noah with a smile.  _I wonder if I could get away with wearing this all day._ She giggled and set her fingers to the buttons.  _I somehow doubt it would be a good idea if I'm trying to hide the hickey._ She caught her own eyes in the mirror and shivered, a vision of Noah behind her heating her blood.  _I'll try sweats. That's probably safest._ She spun away from her reflection and moved towards the closet, blushing and turning to her dresser instead.

* * *

Puck tugged on a flannel, giving his wet Mohawk one last swipe with the towel. He smirked at the cardigan and sequined top draped over his letterman's jacket and tossed his towel on the bed, skimming down the stairs.

"Noah?" His mother called out from the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes and went in. "Yeah, Ma?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "What time did you get home?"

He shrugged. "Probably around 1:30? Definitely not after 2." He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his messages. "1:38 am."

"You texted someone as soon as you got home?" She raised a brow. "That's different. Usually you're glad to get away."

He opened his mouth to explain and shut it again.  _Not yet._

Her other eyebrow lifted. "Something I should know?"

"Not yet," he repeated aloud. "Nothing bad though."

"I certainly hope not." She gestured him towards the table, setting the everything bagel down in front of him. "Smoked salmon, cream cheese, sliced red onion, tomato, black pepper. Eat."

He frowned up at her quickly and sat. "Thanks…" He kept his eyes on her and took a bite.

She sat across from him. "So, I saw Hiram and Stephen Berry at the market last night." She cleared her throat. "They... _thanked_ me for what a gentleman you were to their Rachel, for taking care of her."

He froze for a moment, forcing himself to chew and swallow. "Uh…"

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me about?" She waited expectantly.

He took another bite and shook his head.

She rolled her eyes. "You know, Noah, some people would want to brag about their good work." She pushed away from the table and poured a glass of orange juice, setting it down in front of him. "I thought you'd be happy I asked." She folded her arms and stood over him.

_I'd be happier if you didn't sound so shocked about it._ "It's not a big deal." He glanced down at his phone.  _Speaking of big deals..._ He clicked the button to check for text messages and swallowed hard. "Seriously, Ma, it's nothing."

She threw her hands up. "I'd keep after you, but I have to pick Sarah up from Megan's house."

He forced a smile. "Nothing to harass me about. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not  _worried,_ Noah." She sighed. "It would just be nice to be  _proud._ Or to know more about why I should be."

He blew out a breath. "Some jackass was harassing Rachel at school. I chased him off."

"And drove her home, and took her to a party to cheer her up." She rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to see if you would tell me." She shook her head. "You should have, Noah. I'm very proud of you." She poked his shoulder. "I always thought you and Rachel would be sweet together."

He ducked his head.

"Oh my goodness. Noah. Tell me." She clutched his arm. "Please make your mother the happiest mother in Lima."

"Shut up, Ma, you're gonna be late." He smirked. "You know Megan's mom gets bitchy if you're late."

She snorted with laughter. "Like a hibernating bear, big and fat and angry." She kissed his head. "I want details when I get home."

_If I'm still here._ "Yeah, Ma, I hear you." He took a bite and nodded towards the door. "Better go."

She eyed him suspiciously again. "I know where you live. You have to come back sometime. And if it's a  _good_  thing, Noah, you should share with your mother."

He rolled his eyes in return. "I'll see you later, Ma."

She sighed theatrically and grabbed her keys from the counter. "You will."

Puck waited until the door shut and flipped the phone open, smirking as he read the message.

_**I'm going to need to purchase stock in stage makeup. But I don't mind a bit. :) Can't wait to see you.** _

* * *

"I suppose wearing a tank top to a backyard gathering in October was not my most brilliant idea." Rachel popped the last strawberry in her mouth and shrugged. "Hopefully this chill will pass soon." She tugged lightly at the turtleneck and tried to peek at her handiwork.

"I certainly hope so, honey, aren't you all gearing up for Sectionals?" Hiram exchanged a look with Stephen. "You would think you'd have been vigilant about that."

Rachel blushed. "I - I know, I just -"

Stephen gave his husband a sharp look. "You just let us know if we can get you anything or do anything." He smiled at her. "You had fun."

She nodded shyly. "I did. I never expected to, in fact, I fully anticipated calling you, but..."

"Noah was a gentleman?" Stephen interjected.

"Yes, Dad. He was attentive and sweet. If anything, I wasn't fair to him - I left him for a bit to talk to Finn."

Her fathers exchanged a frown.

"Oh?" Hiram raised a brow. "How was that?"

She giggled. "That was  _that_ , Dad." She froze as her phone vibrated. "Finn and I spoke, and…" She tore her gaze from the phone and shrugged at her parents. "I was right. About Quinn. He's - they're - "

"Oh, sweetheart." Stephen reached over to squeeze her arm. "Are you all right?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I...I  _am_ , actually."

Hiram smiled. "You came home early in the morning, I noticed."

She blushed again. "You told me to have a good time…"

Her dad laughed. "I did, honey, and I'm glad you did." He nodded at the phone on the table. "Want to see what Noah has to say?"

* * *

Puck let the truck idle in his driveway.  _I shouldn't just barge over there. Play it cool. Wait for the text from Q, then I have a reason to go._ He glanced at his phone and patted his backpack.  _Unless she says different…_

* * *

Rachel ducked her head and nodded quickly. "If you don't mind?"

Hiram and Stephen exchanged another look. "By all means, Rachel, go right ahead," Stephen confirmed.

She snatched the phone up and checked the text, giggling. "Thank you." She glanced at them both. "Would it - would it be all right if Noah came by today?"

Hiram hid his smile behind his coffee cup. "Of course."

She sent a quick response before rereading the message with a grin.

_**Happy to invest too if it means I can come over and do it again. Can I?** _

* * *

Puck jumped as his phone buzzed, scrolling to check the message.  _ **Yes please.**_ He smirked and pulled out of his driveway, retracing his late night drive back to her.

* * *

Hiram exchanged a smile with his husband. "So, no Finn, and Noah is coming over, hmm?"

Rachel blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "We - Noah is -"

Stephen chuckled. "Your dad is teasing you, honey. We bumped into Mrs. Puckerman and the two of them are rooting for you."

Rachel bit her lip and shrugged. "He may have asked me out last night and I might have said yes."

Hiram smiled triumphantly. "That's my girl."

Rachel frowned quickly. "Dad, you realize Noah isn't...most parents don't..." She sighed. "He isn't exactly -"

He reached out to squeeze her hand. "What I realize is that that boy has treated you like an equal, whether you were on the same side or not, once he realized what those slushy things were like." Hiram raised a brow. "And he defended you against everyone Friday, after making sure you got home safely on Thursday." He shrugged. "Noah may not be a model citizen but it's more for lack of practice than will.  _I_  think, anyway."

Rachel gave a soft smile and nodded. "Exactly."

Stephen smiled. "Then we're happy for you. And keep the door open."

She caught her breath and froze. "Daddy!"

Hiram rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Stephen. Pretty sure she's hiding a hickey under there anyway."

"Dad!" Rachel clutched a hand to her neck.

"Dead giveaway, my dear," Hiram said with a grin. "Even if I didn't know, you just told me." He nodded at her father. "Door open. That's if we even let you go upstairs."

She frowned. "My computer and my books are upstairs. Would you like me to relocate everything?"

Stephen tsked at his husband. "No. You just keep that door open, that's all."

She bit her lip and nodded, blushing.  _Guess I can put that flannel on after all._

* * *

Puck blew out a breath and rubbed unexpectedly sweaty palms against his jeans.  _Man up, Puckerman, you signed up for this gig._ He rang the doorbell.

Rachel jumped up. "I'll get it!" She ran for the door.

Hiram handed Stephen the Arts & Leisure section and shook his head. "At least the stage makeup works, no one will have to know."

_"We_  do!" Stephen shook his head. "But still, so much better for her than Finn..."

Rachel smoothed her hands down the flannel with a smile and opened the door.

Puck froze, relaxing as he saw who was waiting to let him in. "That looks so damn good on you. Your dads didn't ask?"

Rachel grinned, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks. And um," she blushed and shrugged as she continued, "they tricked me into revealing the hickey. I tried to get away with a turtleneck but..."

Puck shook his head and smirked. "Rookie move, Rach." He quirked a brow. "Should I turn around? I don't wanna get you in trouble."

She grinned and shook her head. "I wouldn't be in my flannel if you were in trouble." She took his hand and pulled him inside.

" _Your_ flannel, huh?" He raised a brow. "Got over not wanting to take it pretty quick."

She shrugged. "It's comfy and it..." She flushed again and ducked her head.

"What?" Puck shook his head. "You can't blush like that and not tell me what you were gonna say."

"It smells like you," she whispered.

He smirked. "Yeah? Well I wanna know what perfume you use, 'cause your sweater smells delicious," he whispered back.

She giggled. "Come say hi to my dads." She took his backpack and dropped it on the stairs as she led him through.

Stephen nudged Hiram as Rachel and Noah entered. "Hello there, Noah."

Puck approached with his hand outstretched. "Good morning, Mr. Berry."

Stephen smiled at Hiram as he stood to shake hands. "Good morning."

"Mr. Berry." Puck turned to Hiram.

Hiram stood and nodded. "Good morning." He shook Noah's hand and winked at Rachel.

She beamed. "Quinn said she was going to give Noah the email address, we're going to go upstairs and formulate an email."

Stephen raised a brow. "You did already send her one on LinkedIn, didn't you?"

Rachel flushed. "Well, yes, but this one is definitely closer to her, so it's more important." She gave a calculated shrug. "The last one was written without preparation. This needs careful consideration."

"And an open door," Stephen added. "Nice to see you, Noah. Thank you once again for taking care of our Rachel."

Puck smirked. "Someone's gotta do it."

Rachel smacked his arm lightly and dragged him towards the stairs.

* * *

Hiram chuckled. "And here I had always thought  _I_ would be the stickler." He raised a brow. "You weren't nearly this adamant with Finn."

Stephen raised a brow. "Turtleneck."

Hiram laughed and waved him off. "Touche."

* * *

Puck frowned at Rachel, snagging his bag as they passed. "Open door?"

Rachel giggled and sighed. "They're just trying to preserve my chastity."

Puck smirked and pulled her to him. "Saying I'm a threat to your virtue, baby? That turns me on."

Rachel blushed and swatted at him again. "I'm getting the t-shirt made tomorrow."

Puck grinned. "How do you spell it? Two r's? Incorrrrrigible. Or one like dirigible?"

She raised a brow. "Dirigible? Really?"

He shrugged. "The Hindenberg. And the Goodyear blimp."

She giggled again. "Fair enough." She pursed her lips. "Hi."

He grinned and tossed his bookbag aside. "Hi." He leaned down and kissed her.

Rachel sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with a grin. "How did you sleep?" she murmured.

Puck smirked. "I had this kickass dream, but Ma woke me up too soon." He whispered into her ear, tightening his grip on her and bringing her closer to his body. "You  _just_ took hold of my cock but we didn't get anywhere…"

"Noah!" Rachel blushed furiously, hiding her face in his chest. "You can't say such things."

Puck chuckled and shook his head. "Can and  _will_. Think we established that." He spun her in his arms so her back was to his front and walked them further into her bedroom.

She shuddered as he held her against his growing erection. "Noah...you...I…"

He pressed a kiss to the slope of her neck. "Yup, that's the plan."

She flushed and giggled. "I really do just need to get you a t-shirt."

He stopped in front of the full length mirror, catching her eyes with his. "Can't blame me. Look at you."

She ducked her head. "I'm - Noah, I'm just -"

"Gorgeous. Amazing." He squeezed her lightly. "The best."

She reached around to hug him. "Thank you." She turned in his arms to look at him. "Did Quinn send the email address?"

He shook his head. "Uh, not yet."

She frowned fleetingly. "O- _oh_. I thought that's why you wanted to come over."

He shook his head again, slowly. "Just you."

Rachel met his gaze steadily even as she shivered. "Oh."

_"In love," Quinn's voice echoed._ Puck licked his suddenly dry lips.

Rachel rose to her tiptoes and kissed him tentatively.

Puck shuddered and held her in place, focusing on the feel of her mouth on his.

She whimpered and pressed closer, her arms wrapping around him while she lifted her body to align with his.

He groaned and hoisted her into position, chuckling as she wriggled. His hands tightened on her ass.

She tore away from the kiss, gasping for air while hooking her ankles behind his back. "Noah…"

He growled and turned to stalk to the bed, lowering her gently and following her down.

She laughed breathlessly, shaking her head. "Noah, please, my fathers…"

He grinned and kissed her neck. "Your fathers let me come over after knowing I gave you a hickey last night, they can't be shocked."

She moaned and bit her lip as he found another sensitive spot. "Noah…"

He nipped at her. "You keep talking, I'll keep exploring."

Rachel laughed again and shuddered. "You are going to get us in trouble."

Puck shook his head. "You're just gonna have to be quiet." He ducked down to kiss her with a grin.

She kissed him back for a minute, then pushed lightly at his shoulder.

He groaned and flipped them. "All right, you wanna be on top, I keep forgetting."

She gasped and blushed. "Noah!"

He quirked a brow. "Yeah? Like I'm wrong?"

She blushed deeper and pressed both hands to his chest, biting her lip.

He groaned again. "That's not even fair, y'know." He sank a hand into her hair and leaned up to catch her lower lip between his teeth instead. "You have the most perfect pouty lips."

She whimpered and subsided against him.  _Just a little..._

He slipped a hand under the flannel, smoothing up to her waist.

Rachel jumped at the feel of his hand on her skin. "Noah..."

Puck groaned and released her. "Fine, but don't blame me when you're all riled up later."

She dropped a kiss on his lips and sat up. "Agreed."

He shook his head slowly. "What am I agreeing to? 'Cause all I feel is you pressed against my -"

She blushed furiously and rolled off.

He boosted himself to his elbows. "I wasn't complaining."

She shook herself, running her hands through her hair and frowning at her reflection in the mirror. "I - I know, I just -"

He blew out a breath. "Need to slow down?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Noah, but...just be assured it's not anything about you, it's -"

"Them. It's Hudson and St. Dumbass." He sat up and rubbed his hands over his head. "They suck. You are awesome. And the fact they didn't make you feel wanted is  _their_  problem. Not yours."

Rachel turned. "Thank you, Noah. I - I'm working on that."

Puck smirked. "You were working something for sure."

She gasped and blushed, laughing. "I can't even call you incorrigible anymore."

He grinned. "You can, I just take it as a compliment."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

He quirked a brow. "Wanna reconsider being - y'know, whatever - now that you're sober?"

"Reconsider - what? No!" Rachel bit her lip. "I mean, unless  _you_  - if you're not - not interested -"

Puck rolled his eyes in reply. "C'mon, Rachel. I think you can tell just how interested I am."  _Which is still fucking weird._  "But I'm not trying to push you into anything." He smirked. "Maybe push something  _into_  you but..."

"Noah!" Rachel blushed and rolled her eyes. "All right, you're interested, as am I." She took a breath. "But we also don't - we don't have to label anything per se, unless -"

Puck raised a brow. "You trying to tell me that you're cool being friends with benefits? 'Cause if that's it, I'm not buying it for a second."

She flushed and shrugged. "I don't - I know you don't do labels, or - or  _relationships_ for that matter, usually..."  _Exactly, so what is going on here?_

He frowned. "Usually, yeah, but this isn't usually."  _And why_ is _that, huh?_

She blinked. "It's...not?"

He rolled his eyes in return. "No, okay?"  _Stop making me think about it._ "I didn't - I didn't mean for this to happen, I just -"

Rachel caught her breath and nodded. "I told you, it's fine. We can be interested but not -"

Puck ran his hands over his head. "That's not what I meant, Ber - Rachel. I didn't mean for it to happen, I was gonna give you space and stuff but you were -" He snorted, grabbing his backpack and pulling out Rachel's bustier. "How was I supposed to give you space when you looked like a wet dream?"

Her blood heating her cheeks, she yankee the shirt from his grasp. "I - I just wanted to - to look -"

"Chill, Rachel, it's not a complaint." He smirked. "Not even a little bit. But I just kinda...couldn't help myself."

She ducked her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "I've never - I never thought of myself like...like I've felt these past two days."

He shook his head. "I'm gonna get St. Douchebag and Hulk Hudson in a room and smash their heads together." He raised a brow. "Want me to show you how hot you are again?"

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "I think I know quite well how attractive you consider me."

Puck sighed theatrically. "Not just me, you know that. You know that from Friday and from last night."

She bit her lip. "I suppose I do," she said softly. She shivered lightly at the recollection.

He smirked. "Saw that."

She blushed. "I'm not - I don't know if I will ever get used to - to -"

He advanced on her slowly. "Get used to what? Me?" He grinned and slowly shook his head. "You're not supposed to."

She nodded, her heart racing. "All right, that's - I can -" She let out a whimper as he tugged her into his lap and kissed her again.

Puck grinned and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, burying his hands in her hair.

Rachel sighed raggedly and wriggled closer.  _More than a little..._

He groaned and shifted his hips up into her, nipping at her lips. Untangling one hand, he trailed it down her neck and up under the flannel to cup her breast, his thumb rubbing over her bra.

"Mmph!" Rachel arched and clutched at his shoulders.

_More_. The word echoed hazily in his head as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping every inch of her mouth.

Rachel shuddered hard and squeezed him tighter before tearing her mouth from his. "Noah..."

He shifted his mouth to the curve of her neck, kissing softly while his hands wandered. "Mm."

"N-Noah -" She shivered and clenched her hands around his shoulders. "Please..."

With a groan, he released her. "Greedy. Sorry," he managed.

Rachel shook her head. "Don't - don't apologize." She bit her lip and glanced towards the open door. "If the situation were different..."

Puck picked his head up. "My mom's not home."

Rachel giggled. "Noah! Is she gone for the whole day?" She blushed. "I should not have asked that question..." She shifted from his lap and shook her head to clear it. "You are..."

He grinned. "You know you can't finish that sentence, right? Incorrigible is now a compliment in the realm of Puckzilla."

She rolled her eyes. "Have I entered the realm of Puckzilla? I would much prefer Planet Noah."

He rolled his eyes in return. "Yeah, well, that'd be just for you."

_Just for..._ Rachel caught her breath and licked her lips. "Noah -"

_**"I think I'll try defying gravity...kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity…"** _

Her gaze jerked to her phone. "Kurt, it's - he probably -"

Puck snagged the cell and tossed it towards her. "This should be fun."

She giggled and shook her head as she answered. "Kurt, can I -"

"No, you can _not_  call me back! What is this I'm hearing about you and Puck and -"

She turned her back to her bed. "Kurt! Who -"

"Mercedes! At least  _she,_ like a  _good_  friend called to tell me how the party I was not invited to was!" He clucked his tongue. "Really, Rachel? When Finn -"

She frowned at the phone. "Did Mercedes tell you who  _Finn_ left with?"

Kurt froze. "Well, yes, but -"

"Thank you very much, Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow." She stabbed the screen with a finger and disconnected the call. "Sorry about that," she murmured as she turned.

Puck raised a brow. "You all right there, Be-Rachel?"

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm - I'm fine, Noah, I'm sorry. Kurt just…" She blew out a breath and smiled tightly. "Kurt still sees things through Finn-colored glasses, shall we say."

He snorted and shrugged. "Yeah, well, that's a mancrush that's doomed from the start." He chuckled again at her expression. "You didn't think we knew? He's not cool about it at all."

Rachel scoffed. "Not even a little bit." She shook her head to clear it. "Anyway. Where were we?"

_I said something totally true that I never would've thought I meant._ "I don't know, I think I was still trying to sweet talk myself into those pants." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

She laughed. "That's probably about right." She caught her lower lip between her teeth and scanned the room, her eyes widening as she spotted her motivational posting opposite her elliptical. "Sectionals. Oh, Noah, we're not going to be ready for Sectionals at all! This is like - it's bad deja vu, it's - why can't we get it together for Sectionals, we -"

"We lost maybe one day to me and Hudson. Relax, Rachel. We're starting real rehearsals this week, it's gonna be fine." He smirked. "Especially since now no one can object to the choreography."

A laugh escaped against her will. "Of course you would think of that."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, we at least avoided throwing punches this year. We know we're all gonna get on the bus, we just don't know what everyone's gonna sing."

She sighed. "That's every year with Mr. Schue."

Puck eyed her. "So, what would you sing, Captain? If Schuester were willing to let you lead, like we both know you want to -" He paused as she giggled and nodded. "Well?"

Rachel pursed her lips. "I do like how 'One' has been sounding, and the staging is very dramatic...but I also know that Santana has been working very hard on something, even if she hasn't told Mr. Schue."

He frowned skeptically. "You do? She is?"

Rachel nodded. "I was trying to get into the auditorium and I happened upon her singing on stage. I would actually love if she offered the piece, but she hasn't, so I haven't mentioned it."

Puck gave her a disbelieving look. "You have something you can call her out on, and you haven't. Why the hell not?"

"Because I know my place, Noah. Santana…" She sighed. "Santana and I may understand each other, but I don't know if I'd consider us on the level where I can speak to her like that."

He grinned. "Baby, after last night? You're in. Tell her whatever you want."

She flushed. "You know, I still can't keep up. Baby, Berry, Rachel."

He blew her a kiss. "Yeah, well, good. Don't keep up, just enjoy the ride."

She pouted. "I don't do very well with that, you know."

He smirked. "Yeah, that sounds kinda familiar."

Rachel gave a mock glare. "Well, thanks."

He shrugged again. "Can't help it if I get you."

She grinned. "Can you admit that  _I_ similarly understand  _you?"_

"Damn it." He pretended to consider the question. "You tell anyone, and I'm gonna have to tell people what a badass you actually are."

She giggled. "No one would believe you."

He gave her a smirk. "Yeah? After the slap heard 'round McKinley? I think they would."

She blushed and shook her head. "Please tell me it's not actually called that."

"Maybe just in my head." Puck grinned. "But I'm gonna call it that if anyone asks about it."

"Noah!" Rachel shook her head again. "Please, I'd much rather forget about that."

He snorted a laugh. "They're gonna be talking about it tomorrow. Especially when Santana banned him from the party."

Rachel closed her eyes. "I didn't even think about that…" She sighed. "I just didn't want you to go back to detention over that troll."

"And that's why you're so awesome." Puck walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You actually give a damn about me."

"Noah, of  _course_  I do." She spun to face him. "I'm not the only one, I promise you that."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, you're the only one who gave a damn to find me and see if I was okay. And yeah, I gave you grief about it, but I know it wasn't just 'cause of Glee or 'cause you felt guilty."

Rachel's face softened as some tension drained away. "Really?" She swallowed hard. "I didn't want you to think it was only obligation that brought me. Though perhaps it did give me the pretense."

Puck cleared his throat. "Don't ever think you need an excuse to come see me, okay?"

She smiled gently. "But I thought we were never friends, Noah."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, 'cause it's hard to be friends when I wanna do  _this."_ He leaned in to kiss her again.

Rachel shuddered against him and pressed closer to deepen the kiss.

_**"Beth, I hear you callin', But I can't come home right now..."** _

Puck jerked at the sound of his ringtone, reluctantly breaking away. "That's -"

Rachel nodded. "Get it. Please."

He released her and reached for his bookbag, digging for his cell phone. "Text," he murmured.

_**The last I have is from** _ _**shelbyc at nyc** _ _**.gov Check your email, will forward pics.** _

"She - Quinn said she has pictures," he said slowly. "She gave me an email and is gonna forward them."

Rachel crossed to his side, rubbing his shoulder. "That's good, Noah, that's wonderful."

Puck grabbed her hand and stood. "Can we check?"

She nodded, moving towards her laptop.  _As if you even have to ask._

Threading his fingers with hers, he followed. "I wonder how old the pictures are."

Rachel gave a small smile. "Does that matter?"

Noah shook his head. "Not even a little bit. I just wanna see her."

She sat and kissed his hand before untangling their fingers. "I type faster with two hands."

He grinned. "Bet you can do a  _lot_ of things faster with two hands."

She laughed as she logged on. "Now you're just saying things to get a response."

He gave a mock innocent look. "Is it working?"

She moved aside as the browser window loaded. "Getting a response? Less so, now. The computer? All yours."

Noah blew out a breath and sat down.

Rachel moved to the other side of the room, grabbing her ipod and earbuds and settling onto the bed.  _The least I can do is give him a tiny bit of privacy._

He typed in the web address for the email slowly, his heart racing.  _What the hell, Puckerman, there's nothing to be nervous about._ He carefully entered his login and password, inhaling deeply before hitting submit.

She glanced over and grabbed for the sheet music book on her nightstand, scrolling through songs and nodding as she found the track.

_Nothing. 'Cause there's no email._  Puck frowned at the screen.  _The hell, Q?_ He looked at his phone again and scrubbed a hand across his eyes.  _Maybe she texted before she sent the email._

_That would sound beautiful._ Rachel hummed lightly to herself and jotted down chords and harmonies.  _We could pull this off. We really could._

He hit refresh again, taking care not to stab at the mouse.  _Not the computer's fault. Maybe we should just email her?_

_Would he even go for it?_ She paused and scrolled back a few seconds to catch a note.  _I know it was for him, but..._ She glanced over and frowned, pulling the earbuds from her ears. "Noah? Are you all right?"

He sighed and sat back from the screen. "She must've sent the text first and not the email. Still waiting for it." He turned and quirked a brow. "What're you working on?"

She pressed her lips together for a moment. "An experiment, actually. You told me to pick what I'd perform if I had control. Well, I was inspired and…" She nodded over at the guitar case. "Want to indulge me while we wait?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, why not. What song?"

She smiled. "The one from last night."

Puck froze. "Let Her Go?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "Y-yes. Is that - is that all right?"

He swallowed. "Uh, yeah, I, I guess. I wasn't really intending on - you know, doing a solo…"

She shook her head. "Not a solo. Trust me. I'll work around you, you just do exactly what you did last night."

He grabbed the guitar and tuned it quickly.

"Has anyone ever told you how impressive your ear is?" Rachel remarked. "I've watched you tune that guitar so many times and I don't know that I've seen you use a tuner once."

Puck shrugged. "I don't need one, I just hear it."

She nodded, her eyebrows lifted to emphasize the motion. "That's  _talent,_ Noah. Don't forget that."

He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "When you're the only one telling me things like that, makes it tough to forget."

She grinned. "Well, I'll just have to keep telling you, then."

He gazed at her, his stomach going into freefall.  _Could Quinn actually be right?_  He licked his lips and nodded dumbly. "Sure, okay." He tore his eyes away and started to play.

_"_ _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go,  
_ _and you let her go…"_

Rachel hummed in harmony with Puck and caught his eye, pointing to herself for the next verse.

_"Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
 _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
_ _But dreams come slow and they go so fast…"_

She pointed back to him.

_"You see her when you close your eyes_  
 _Maybe one day you'll understand why  
_ _Everything you touch surely dies…"_

She nodded with a grin and harmonized on the chorus.

_"But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go_  
 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
 _Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
_ _Only know you love her when you let her go…"_

Rachel signaled a cutoff and clapped. "What do you think? Would you do it?"

Puck blinked at her. "You did that in like...five minutes?"

She shrugged shyly. "I've been thinking about it since last night, but in terms of working through the actual harmony, probably?"

"Yeah, and you're gonna tell  _me_  I'm talented." He rolled his eyes. "Damn."

She waved him off. "So? Would you sing a duet with me?" She bit her lip. "In front of everyone?"

He shook his head. "You're the dumbest smart person I know. I sang a  _solo_ for you in front of the whole club, I think I can manage a duet with you for Sectionals."

"And Regionals. And Nationals." Rachel grinned. "If I'm that talented, and I'm telling  _you_  you're talented, guess how talented that makes you?"

_**Ding.** _

Rachel and Puck both turned towards the computer.

"You've got mail," Rachel murmured.

Puck spun his guitar across his back and tugged her across the room with him.  _"You_  click."

She frowned quickly as he nudged her into her chair. "Noah -"

"Come on, Rachel, I'm gonna show you anyway." He took their joined hands and clicked the email. "Oh wow."

Rachel grinned. "Noah, she has your eyes." She stood and snagged the guitar strap from over his shoulders, passing it over him and onto her own back. "Sit. Look." She pulled him into the chair and retreated to the bed again.

Puck clicked through the pictures one by one, smiling at a familiar smirk on a blonde haired baby. "She's beautiful."

She gave a soft laugh. "Of course she is, Noah. Look at her parents. You're both gorgeous." She pursed her lips. "Beth probably doesn't even have to worry about her nose, or her hands…"

"Stop being crazy, neither do you," Puck countered. "But seriously. She's blond. I don't think I expected her to be blond."

"There's time for a Mohawk yet," Rachel teased.

Puck snorted. "Not a chance." He silently scrolled through the rest, frowning as he reached the end. "She's too pretty for a Mohawk."

Rachel giggled. "So do you finally admit your haircut is ridiculous?"

"For a girl, yeah." He waved her over. "Help me email?"

She nodded and put his guitar down on the bed. "Of course." She paused. "Shall I send the same one?"

He bit his lip. "This one is from my email address, though, going straight to her. It should be from me, right?"

"There's no wrong answer, Noah." Rachel rested a hand on his shoulder and looked down at the screen. "It's whatever you need to get more of  _her."_ She pointed at Beth's smiling face.

Puck blew out a breath. "I can do that." He set his fingers to the keys to type.

Rachel retreated to the bed, picking up the guitar and working out a melody.

* * *

"Proofread me?"

Rachel looked up, startled. "You want me to -"

"Proofread my email?" Puck rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, if you don't mind. I don't - I don't wanna sound like an idiot, not when it's this important."

She shook her head and crossed to the computer. "You wouldn't sound like an idiot, Noah, I'm sure of that."

He stood and shrugged. "I'm not, so I'm glad you are." He raised a brow and nodded towards his guitar. "What were you playing?"

Rachel ducked her head. "Nothing really. Just fiddling around with something." She turned to the screen. "Let me read."

Puck gave a short laugh and waved her on. "Excuse me."

She blushed and shook her head. "Sorry. I just - I didn't mean to start playing your guitar."

He grinned. "I didn't mind. Nice to know a girl is so skilled with those hands and fingers…"

She rolled her shoulders. "All right, okay, I'm reading." She gave a quick glare. "Incorrigible, as always."

He bowed and gestured at the screen. "So? Did I do okay?"

**_Dear Shelby,_ **

**_This is Noah Puckerman, Beth's father. I'm writing to you because I know I'm not able to be her dad, but I do want to know she's okay. I got some pictures from Quinn, and she's beautiful. I want to thank you for taking such good care of her. But even though I know you're taking the best care of her, and I can't be her dad, I want to be a part of her life. When you adopted her, we talked about sharing pictures and keeping in touch, but it's been six months without hearing from you. I'm not criticizing you being a single mom, and probably being really busy, I'm just hoping we could keep to the agreement we made. The pictures you sent Quinn are from three months ago. Could you please send some more current ones? Maybe we could just send pictures and stuff every three months, if that's what you're comfortable with._ **

**_I know this might be asking a lot, but I want to record a lullabye for Beth, and I would really like for you to play it for her one night. It doesn't even have to be every night, just sometimes. I'll send it in another email, and I hope you'll let her hear it._ **

**_I hope to hear from you soon, with some pictures of our girl._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Noah Puckerman_ **

Rachel swiped at her eyes. "Noah, you did  _more_ than okay. I know my mother may not be the warmest of hearts, but this is so genuine and heartfelt…" She stood and turned to hug him tightly.

Puck froze at the unexpected gesture. "Rachel?"

She only squeezed him. "Just hug me back, Noah, and don't ask questions."

He blinked slowly and wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, I'll take any excuse to press your boobs against me."

She laughed around the lump in her throat. "You know what the new word for you is going to be? Conundrum. You, Noah Puckerman, are a conundrum to me."

He raised a brow. "That better not have anything to do with drumming, 'cause Hudson is not gonna give another thing to me without a fight."

She rolled her eyes and squeezed him again before turning back to the computer. She hit 'send', then loaded Merriam-Webster. "Conundrum: one - a riddle whose answer is or involves a pun, two, a - a question or problem having only a conjectural answer, b - an intricate and difficult problem." She pursed her lips. "Maybe not quite that, now that I think about it, though you are quite a riddle…" She clicked on synonyms and grinned. "Ah! Enigma."

"Enigma? Wasn't that a Batman villain?" He cast a skeptical look at the screen.

"Enigma. One: an obscure speech or writing. Two: something hard to understand or explain. Three: an inscrutable or mysterious person." She raised a brow. "That one."

"Why not mysterious?" He shrugged. "Or the other 'i' word in there?"

"Inscrutable?" She clicked over and bit her lip. "Not readily investigated, interpreted, or understood. That actually works." She giggled. "We can trade one 'i' word for another."

He rolled his eyes. "Until I figure out a better meaning for it. Like badass." He shrugged at her skeptical expression. "What? You can't figure me out, right? That's what it means, basically. I think that's badass. So inscrutable it is."

Rachel considered him for a moment and nodded. "It certainly is, with you."

Puck blew out a breath and reached out a hand. "Now I'm gonna stop staring at my email and get back to you and those hands and the guitar. C'mon, what were you playing?"

She placed her hand in his and stood. "Do you really want to know that badly? It's nothing at the moment, though if it works I may have an idea for Sectionals."

He quirked a brow. "If you think that makes me wanna know less than I do, you totally got that backwards. What was it?"

She nodded towards his guitar. "May I?"

He grabbed it and handed it to her, relinquishing his grip to let her maneuver the instrument. "Yeah, I'm really curious now."  _Didn't even know you could play guitar._

Rachel shook her head. "It's not that much of an idea, but I was browsing songs…" She cleared her throat lightly and started to play.

_"Feeling my way through the darkness_  
 _Guided by a beating heart_  
 _I can't tell where the journey will end  
_ _But I know where to start_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_  
 _They say I'm caught up in a dream_  
 _Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
_ _Well that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over_  
 _When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
 _All this time I was finding myself  
_ _And I didn't know I was lost…"_

Puck let out a low whistle.

Rachel's gaze jerked up to his. "No? Bad? We could go with what Santana's working on, if she'd ever share, but -"

He rolled his eyes. "Not bad. Just if that's what 'fiddling around' is for you, I'm scared of what you could do when you really tried." He quirked a brow. "So between that and Let Her Go, what's the idea?"

"I was thinking it's almost the story of a love affair." She tilted her head as she considered. "Start with Let Her Go, then Wake Me Up as almost her response to him. And we could end with One, the messy part, where they try to figure out if there's anything there."

He paused to work through the lyrics in his head. "You know, it could totally work that way. I mean, at least I think so." He nodded towards the guitar. "Wanna give me a crack at that? You have sheet music or something?"

"I do, as a matter of fact." She pointed towards her desk. "It should be filed on the side there. But are you sure you want to work on that? Isn't there something you need to be recording?"

He rubbed a hand over his head. "I mean, yeah, but I wasn't gonna leave just yet, so…"

"Can I help?" She shrugged. "I have experience recording such things. Not that they were ever well-received, but they were at least well produced."

He frowned for a second. "You -  _oh._ The YouTube thing, right?"

"MySpace, but yes, I've had years of experience recording performances."  _Solo._ She fought the wince and smiled at him instead. "If you want to, of course. I couldn't help but think that was why you wanted me to read it as well."

He chuckled. "You might think I'm that tricky, but that didn't even cross my mind. I just didn't want to sound like a moron. I was gonna record myself tonight, at home."

She waved at the computer. "If you want to do so now, I'm happy to set it up for you. I can even leave the room."

He raised a brow. "You really wouldn't mind?"

She shook her head. "Not even a little bit. You know I want to help."

He nodded slowly. "I do. I still may not get it a hundred percent, but I do know that." He blew out a breath. "Thanks, Rachel."

She rubbed his shoulder and urged him back into the seat by the computer. She took the mouse and pointed to the webcam program. "Double click this, and move the top until you like the focus, and just click record. Once you hit stop, it'll prompt you to upload or save. Save it, and we can attach it to the email. Sound like a plan?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah. I can handle that." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Thanks, again."

Rachel's smile widened. "You're welcome, Noah." She tilted her head towards the screen. "Now, go ahead, take your time. Call me or come down when you're done."

* * *

Puck waited until Rachel closed the door behind her and claimed the guitar, checking the tuning again. He clicked as she'd said and started to record.

_"Beth, I hear you callin'_  
 _But I can't come home right now_  
 _Me and the boys are playin'  
_ _And we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours_  
 _And I'll be right home to you_  
 _I think I hear them callin'_  
 _Oh, Beth what can I do  
_ _Beth what can I do..."_

* * *

Rachel blew out a breath and hit start on the microwave, teabag at the ready.

"Everything okay, honey?" Hiram Berry peered over his newspaper. "What are you up to? Did the email address come through?"

She nodded and watched the countdown. "He's recording a song for Beth now," she said quietly. "I wanted to give him some privacy, and the proper acoustics."

He eyed his daughter. "You're a good girl, Rachel. You deserve the best. Someone who sees you and values that. If you think Noah does that, don't think yourself  _out_ of it."

She frowned and turned to look at her father. "Why would you say that?"

He raised a brow. "Because I can see that as much as you want him to be a part of Beth's life, it reminds you of Quinn, and Finn, and all of that. But it doesn't have to be a package deal."

She retrieved her tea cup as the microwave beeped, dropping the oolong tea in and joining him at the table. "It's not. He's - this is because Noah wants to be a part of his daughter's life, to be better than his father - and my mother, for that matter."

Hiram nodded. "And he's come to you to help him, Rachel. You're the one he trusts to guide him. Look at where he is now and think of where he was what, a month ago? Detention, depressed and alone and unmotivated." He gave a small smile. "I know his mother credits you with changing that."

"His -"  _How did I forget about that?_ She shook herself. "Dad, when  _did_ you talk to his mother?" She flushed.  _More importantly..._ "What did you tell her?"

Her father smiled. "Only that we appreciated Noah's protection and concern for you. And she seemed to think that you're the only one he's ever shown that side of himself with. So, there's that."

She gave a small smile in return. "I've seen it more than that. But as Noah said, I seem to be the only one who has."

* * *

_"Beth, I know you're lonely_  
 _And I hope you'll be alright_  
 _'Cause me and the boys will be playin'  
_ _All night…"_

Puck let the chord hang for a moment before reaching towards the mouse. "Good night, Beth. Sweet dreams." He clicked off and inhaled unsteadily.  _Save. Click. Desktop._ He named the file and rubbed his eyes.

_"I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
 _'Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
 _Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
_ _You lost the love I loved the most…"_

He opened his eyes and stared at the screen, Rachel's voice playing through the speakers.  _What the hell?_

_"I learned to live half alive  
_ _And now you want me one more time..._

_And who do you think you are?_  
 _Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
 _Collecting your jar of hearts  
_ _And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_  
 _From the ice inside your soul_  
 _So don't come back for me  
_ _Who do you think you are?"_

Puck's jaw dropped at the raw emotion in her voice, her eyes only on the guitar strings. "Holy shit, Rach. That's heavy." He clicked stop and moved to call down the stairs.

* * *

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned towards the sound of Puck's voice, pushing back from the table. "That's my cue. Thank you for keeping me out of my own head."

Hiram chuckled. "My pleasure, sweetheart. Go on."

She dropped a kiss on his cheek as she passed and skimmed up the stairs. "I'm here, Noah."

"I think I got it, but more than that, I gotta say your last song started playing - it was awesome. I only listened to a couple of verses, but..."

Rachel blushed. "You - you listened to it? It must've autoplayed, I didn't - "

"Doesn't matter. That was just - freaking heartbreaking. Damn." He shook his head. "Can we use that somehow? Where the heck did you find that song?"

"You - you remember how you were saying that you pick a song to just work through what you're feeling? Well, that's...that's for Shelby, and for Finn." She shrugged. "And for  _me_ , I guess. To remember to hold on to myself and keep pushing through when it's so easy to go backwards."

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, that's major." He raised a brow. "Seriously, musical Tetris queen. How do we get this into the set?"

Rachel bit her lip. "We can't let the music get too heavy, too depressing. It's powerful, but we can't just drown them."

Puck chewed his cheek and raised an eyebrow. "What if we use those two verses to open, then Let Her Go, into Wake Me Up, and then...can we wrap with something shorter than One? And maybe happier too?"

She shrugged. "Let's send that lullabye and find out."

He pulled up his email and attached it, labeling the subject as Lullabye and leaving the body blank. "Done. Now let's play and maybe we can play…"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Inscrutable  _and_ incorrigible. Just so you know."

* * *

"I think that's it." Puck sat back from the computer and flexed his fingers. "That would totally work, if everyone went along with it."

Rachel nodded slowly. "It really would, and it would be beautiful." She tapped a finger to her chin. "We could let other people take lead on Wake Me Up, I'm not too attached."

_We?_ He shrugged. "If you think so. I don't have to do any of it, seriously."

She shook her head and glared at him. "There's no way I'm having anyone else sing Let Her Go. You know it, you sound  _beautiful_ , and that's final for me."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Captain, didn't mean to upset the ship." He smiled at her. "I'm with you, Rachel, promise. I'm just saying my ego isn't involved here if you think someone else could do a better job."

She gave a soft laugh. "You know,  _this_ is why I call you Noah. You're different with me."

He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "So? Is that a bad thing?"

She kissed his cheek. "Absolutely not. It's just…" She shrugged a shoulder. "No one would believe you have this side to you, but I've always known better."

_You have. What the hell does that say?_ Puck blew out a breath. "Well, hopefully Shelby gets the message and thinks the same thing."

Rachel took his hand, squeezing. "She will. It might take a while, but she'll come around. I believe that."

"And I believe  _you_ , so I guess I'll go with that." He glanced at the clock. "I should probably get back home."

"Really?" She clapped a hand over her mouth. "I mean, of course, you should -"

He laughed and kissed the hand still holding his. "I like knowing you don't want me to go."

She blushed. "I've - I've enjoyed this. I haven't truly collaborated with someone since Jesse, and even that wasn't so much collaboration as competition."

Puck bowed his head. "Glad to give you a good time. Would rather do it with my -"

"Noah!" Rachel blushed deeper. "I'm aware there are a great many ways to complete that sentence, but I'm quite afraid that you'd choose something -"

"Completely sexual and inappropriate." He smirked. "Absolutely right."

She giggled. "And so proud."

He shrugged. "Weren't you saying I was talented?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not exactly what I was referring to, but I can accept that."

He grinned. "Good." He quirked a brow. "So, uh...what're you wearing to school tomorrow?"

She paused. "You know, I haven't actually considered it at all." She smiled. "I'll have to be sure to be worthy of your attentions."

"Baby, if you didn't wear those animal sweaters, those tiny skirts would guarantee you're worthy of every guy's attention." He wagged his eyebrows at her. "So try on one of those tiny skirts for me and we'll figure out what top to wear."

She laughed. "I will try on an outfit for you, because I have one in mind."

He smirked. "And I'll follow you into that closet, now that I'm allowed to."

She flushed. "You're not allowed to!"

He pouted. "But I'm your boyfriend now. I've felt it and seen it by moonlight. Real sexy. But I want to see them right here, right now." He fixed a pleading gaze on her. "I won't even  _touch_ if that helps."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't - I'm not -"

He set down his guitar and stood, backing her towards her closet door. "I'm gonna be leaving soon. I promise I won't push too far. And if either of your dads come in, it's totally my fault."

Rachel gasped when her back hit the wood. "You - you really would just - just  _look?"_

Puck snorted a laugh. "Not my first choice, of course, but yeah. I would be good to see you in the light for now."

She reached behind her and twisted the doorknob, open the closet and backing in. "I'm still not giving your flannel back," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Wouldn't take it. Too hot thinking about you sleeping in that flannel and nothing else. Like those chicks in the metal videos in the 80s, all legs and eyes and gorgeous."

She shivered. "Noah…"

He smirked and advanced on her. "Don't ever doubt that you're hot. They were morons. You are sexy as any Cheeri-ho at McKinley."

She nodded slowly. "I'll - I'll try to remember that."

He smirked. "Same as I'll try to remember that I'm talented. I'll keep telling you till you believe it, and I know you're gonna do the same."

She nodded again. "I will, because you are."

He reached behind her to snag a black flounce mini. "And you are too. Can you wear these? And high heeled boots?"

She took the skirt and blushed. "I'm not wearing the high heeled boots to school, Noah, they'll look at me like -"

"A delectable piece of ass they want to get at." He shook his head. "You're right, too dangerous. That skirt though…"

She caught her breath at the look in his eyes. "I can - I can work with the skirt." She held on to the hanger as she moved towards the black sweater with the white hearts, and grabbed a white blouse. "I have kitten heels too."

He raised a brow and considered the items she held, bracing his hands against the ceiling of the closet.  _Not gonna grab her, no matter how much I want to_. "That looks good."

She exhaled shakily. "Noah…"

"Rachel…" He considered her face. "Too much?"

She shuddered. "Maybe? I'm still - I know I'm a - a sexual being, but you are…intense."

He smirked. "Is that a bad thing?"

She shook her head. "Not bad, just...a lot when I'm still learning myself."

He pursed his lips. "That's probably true." He looked her up and down. "Can I unbutton that flannel for you?" He held her eyes. "I won't touch anything but the flannel. Promise."

She shivered but nodded wordlessly, hanging the potential outfit behind her.

He moved towards her slowly, watching for a flinch or any sign of discomfort.  _Keep it together, Puckerman._ He flicked his eyes to her mouth and fought a groan as her mouth parted, her breath coming faster. "You are bad for  _my_ equilibrium," he rasped, unfastening the top button.

Rachel clenched her fists, her heart pounding.  _This is insane._

Puck freed a second button, tugging gently at the fabric to part it. "I like what I see already. I would take a picture, but I'm not gonna take the chance…" He worked a third button free and gave a low hum of desire. "Is it all lace in there?"

She blushed. "N-no, not all."

He grinned. "Did you choose this for me? Maybe?" Another button was released and the shirt gaped open. "Thinking about how sexy all that lace would look against your skin?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Maybe with my hands on it?"

She whimpered and nodded. "M-maybe."

He clucked his tongue. "I wish you knew, 'cause then I could figure out what to do." He unfastened the last few buttons, breathing hotly against her neck. "But I'll admire you and leave you to change." He stepped back and blew out a breath. "You are fucking gorgeous, Rach, just…" His hands clenched and unclenched. "I'm gonna leave you to change before I push you too far." He backed out of the closet and closed the door, exhaling heavily.

Rachel shuddered hard and dropped the flannel to the floor, throwing on the blouse and sweater over the jeans. She bit her lip and changed into the mini skirt, smoothing it in place before opening the door.

Puck lunged at her and grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her hard. He thrust his tongue into her mouth to taste, groaning at the whimper she gave. "Sorry. Had to." He released her and stepped back, panting.

She swayed on her feet, reaching out for Noah's hand.

He steadied her and shook his head. "Didn't mean to knock your knees out, but can I be proud that I did?"

She giggled breathlessly. "That's - that's fine." She managed a gesture down at herself. "How's this for tomorrow?"

He pulled her in close, letting one arm snake around her waist while the other hung loosely at his side. "Hmm. I think I like it." He moved his free hand to her leg, smirking as his fingertips hit skin. He grazed his nails upward lightly. "I  _really_ like it."

She shuddered and braced her hands on his chest. "You - I'm - I can't -" She shook herself. "Fast."

He nodded, though he didn't release her. "Got it." He moved his free hand up to her waist. "How's here?"

She smiled. "I can handle that."

He smirked. "Now that's a challenge." He kissed her lightly. "I'll pick you up at 7:30 again."

Rachel gave her own smirk. "You can even come to the door if you get here early."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Fine, I will."

She grinned. "My fathers will be thrilled."

He laughed. "My mother will be calling to plan our wedding later. Be ready."

She quirked a brow. "Is that why you're going home? The interrogation?"

He shook his head. "It's not gonna be an interrogation. I'm gonna tell her, she's gonna flip, and then she's gonna call to ask what the dimensions of the chuppah should be."

Rachel laughed in return. "I'll refer her to my fathers."

"And I'll be happy to answer," came the reply.

Rachel jumped at her father's voice. "Daddy!"

Stephen Berry smiled from the doorway. "Hello, dear. Just checking in to see if Noah would be staying for dinner."

Puck spun around and shook his head. "I'm actually on my way out."  _And there's nothing to see here._

"I heard you were recording a lullabye," Stephen remarked. "Mind sharing what it was?"

She ducked her head. "Daddy -"

"It was the song I chose Beth's name from," Puck answered quietly. "I thought it was appropriate."

Stephen clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I think you're right, Noah." He looked from Puck to Rachel and back again. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

Puck shook his head. "I can't, but I'll be picking Rachel up in the morning."

Stephen smiled. "We'll see you then." He squeezed Puck's shoulder and left the two alone again.

Rachel blew out a breath. "That was -"

Puck grinned. "Totally fine. There was nothing to see."

Rachel pinned him with a glare. "No thanks to  _you_ , Mr. Striptease."

He smirked. "I  _wish_ I'd gotten a striptease. I just got a  _tease_  tease."

She bit her lip. "I - I told you -"

Puck shook his head. "Stop. Seriously. I got lots of boob to tide me over, okay?"

Rachel blushed and swatted at him. "You didn't have to say it like that."

He wagged his brows and smirked again. "Yeah, I did, because I like reminding myself."

She spun him towards his bag. "All right, until tomorrow."

He nodded and snagged it, turning for the door. "We'll see how much trouble I can get you into at school."

She gasped. "I would never!"

He grinned. "Challenge accepted." He skated lightly down the stairs.

She could only laugh and follow.

* * *

"Noah? Is that you?" His mother looked towards the door. "Ha. I told you you'd have to come home eventually."

He smirked and laughed. "Yeah, I know. But then I get to come home, say yeah, I'm dating Rachel Berry, and head upstairs to help Sarah finish her homework." He waved and ran up the stairs before his mother could recover her jaw from the floor.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday at McKinley High...

Rachel smoothed her sweater down and smiled at the shiver.  _Who would have pictured the changes one weekend would bring..._

"Honey, your chauffeur has arrived!" Hiram Berry called up the stairs before turning to said chauffeur. "Hope you don't mind that, Noah."

Puck chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, I'm good. I've been called a he-" He cleared his throat. "I've definitely been called a lot worse."

Rachel made a disapproving noise as she came down the stairs. "Well, then, you're in the right place now." She kissed her father's cheek and gave Noah a smile. "Good morning."

He grinned. "Very good morning to you, Miss Berry. Ready?"

Rachel grabbed her bookbag and nodded. "As I will ever be for that wretched hive of scum and villany," she offered theatrically.

"Star Wars." Puck shook his head and held out a fist to Rachel's father. "You guys did good."

Hiram gave him a pound and smiled at his daughter. "Have a good day, princess. Noah, thank you again."

He shook his head. "Nothing to thank me for, sir. Rachel's right, I'm finally in the right place." He took her bag and gestured ahead. "After you."

Hiram gave Rachel quick wink. "Such a gentleman, I'll be sure to tell your mother."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finally, someone besides  _me_ will tell him good things about himself!"

Puck shook his head again. "Come on, let's get there before we meet up with King and Queen Dumb-" He caught himself and chuckled. "Sorry, Mr. B."

Hiram laughed in return. "Gosh, no one has called me that in an age, Noah. Get going, you two." He nodded towards the door. "Noah, you're welcome by after school."

"We have rehearsal, actually, we won't be done until around dinner," Rachel interjected.

Hiram shrugged. "Come for dinner, then," he offered.

"I'm sure Noah has plans, Dad." She smiled. "But thank you."

"Isn't that  _my_ line?" Puck raised a brow. "Thanks for the invite. I'll see what's going on with Ma and Sarah and maybe I'll come by."

"You  _really_  don't have to, Noah," Rachel whispered.

He grinned. "Yeah, I know." He saluted her father and ushered her through the door. "Ever think I might  _want_ to?"

She smiled shyly. "Honestly? No. I would never picture you having dinner with your - your -"

"Girlfriend and her parents?" He kissed her neck and opened the truck door. "The word is girlfriend."

"Well, you don't normally have one, Noah, you must forgive me." She tucked her skirt in and smiled. "Your  _girlfriend_  and her parents, all right? I wouldn't picture you having dinner with your girlfriend and her two dads by choice."

He shrugged and closed the door, jogging around to take his place behind the wheel. "Yeah, well, your dads are pretty much the only parents I would have dinner with." He smirked. "We're the misfits of Lima, it's cool."

She burst out laughing and rolled her eyes. "I suppose when you put it that way, it makes sense."

He grinned and pulled out of the driveway. "Cool. I'll text Sarah, see what the after school plan is. They know we have rehearsal anyway."

Rachel bit her lip and sighed. "I - do you think it will - will Finn and - " She shook her head. "Never mind, I'm just overthinking."

Puck grabbed her hand and squeezed it, before nipping lightly at her wrist. "I know how to stop that."

She shivered and giggled. "You - you do indeed." She shuddered again and exhaled. "Today will be a good day." She glanced at him. "Are you still willing to showcase those songs for Mr. Schue and the Glee club?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand again. "Yes, Rachel, I didn't change my mind about you or that or whatever else your crazy head is telling you. Does that cover it?"

She blushed. "I think so, yes." She shrugged. "I'm working on believing it."

He glanced behind them. "Yeah, well, you're gonna get a crash course when we get to school. We're gonna do this right this time."

She frowned slightly. "Okay…"

Puck rolled his eyes in return. "Chill. Seriously." He traced his thumb in circles on her palm. "So, when do you wanna run the songs past Schue?"

Rachel caught her breath at the chill that ran up her arm, her eyes shooting down to their joined hands. "I - I'm free third period and - and lunch, or - " She looked up to find him watching her intently. "You're doing that on purpose."

He nodded. "Yup, and enjoying every second." He smirked. "My ego says thank you."

She struggled to glare at him before laughing instead. "As if your ego needs any help."

He feigned a wince. "Come on, you know I'm all warm and fuzzy inside, Rach, how can you say that?"

She grinned. "You know something? I think, with me? You are. Or you can be." She leaned over to kiss his cheek. "And that comforts me and flatters me more than you can possibly know."

He ducked his head and shrugged. "Way to make me feel awkward there, baby."

She sighed theatrically. "And here were are at that 'baby' again." She raised a brow. "I'm sorry, did I offend your badassness?"

He chuckled and nodded. "At least you figured it out. So I guess I'm just gonna have to reclaim some." He drove the last few blocks to the school and pulled into the parking lot, shutting off the truck before turning to Rachel. "C'mere."

Rachel unbuckled her seat belt and slid towards him. "Yes?"

Puck took his other hand off the wheel and buried it in her hair, tugging her face to his. "Gotta get my badassness back," he murmured, and kissed her.

She whimpered as he licked into her mouth, shuddering as he urged her closer. She struggled to glance around and catch her breath.

He took advantage of the distraction to haul her into his lap, grinning as he leaned in to kiss her again. "No one's gonna see," he whispered. "You know I know better than that."

She blushed and nodded. "I'm just - this isn't -"

He kissed her lightly. "Yeah, I know." He groaned and rotated his hips against her. "But come on, you're so damn hot I can't help it."

She laughed breathlessly and shifted against him. "Noah -"

"Noah, not no," he teased and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. "I think I'm not the only incorrigible one anymore."

She clutched at him and bit her lip. "Maybe just a little." This time she sought his mouth, kissing him tentatively.

He moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, aligning her tightly against him.

She gasped at the contact and arched in his grasp. "N-Noah -"

"Keep saying my name like that and we'll never leave this truck," he rasped, undulating beneath her.

Rachel blinked and shook herself, her hands clenching and unclenching on his shoulders. "Noah -"

Puck sighed and rested his forehead on hers, still pressing her to him. "That sounds like too much too soon," he managed. "M'right?"

She shuddered and nodded. "You feel -  _amazing_ , but…" She glanced around. "I'm not - this is too conspicuous, even if it's not immediately visible."

He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. "How about a practice room? Dressing room. Janitor's closet?"

"Noah!" She laughed and shivered. "No wonder why you're so popular with the ladies. One can't help but be flattered by your attentions." She adjusted in his lap, biting her lip again at the friction between them.  _If I wasn't wearing tights..._ She blushed furiously at her thoughts.

"I'm not this persistent with anyone else," he choked out, swallowing a groan. "The things I wanna do to you are just you."

She looked at him incredulously. "Really?"

He froze.  _Yeah, Puckerman, really?_ Quinn's prediction echoed from the recesses of his mind. He shrugged with forced casualness. "You're not the same as the other girls I've been with. You know that."

_And how many girls were there, Rachel...can you forget that?_ Rachel caught her breath sharply. "Yes, you're right. And that said, Noah, I'm - we - I don't - I'm not -"

Puck narrowed his gaze at her, lifting her easily and setting her on the seat next to him. "I'm not here to get my rocks off, Berry, I'm not that stupid."

She recoiled slightly.  _Berry._ "I - Noah, I didn't say you were stupid, I just - I'm not accustomed to - to these feelings, and I just - while I'm thinking clearly, I just needed to - to lay down some ground rules." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry if I - if I made you feel -"

He blew out a breath and rapped his fist against his forehead. "No.  _I'm_ sorry." He shook his head. "I got defensive, and that's not about you."

She swallowed. "We were doing really well with me in your lap," she offered weakly. "Maybe I should just get back there?"

He barked a laugh despite himself. "Don't push your luck, okay? Now  _I'm_ starting to get nervous about this school thing."

She licked her lips and grabbed one of his hands. "Let's try this again," she said softly, tugging until he met her gaze. "Good morning."

He gave a small smile. "Good morning."

She gave him a teasing look. "Well,  _overall_  it's good. I think I had a miscommunication with my new boyfriend this morning, though."

"Oh, yeah?" He smirked. "And what kind of mess up was it?"

She traced a pattern on his flannel with her free hand. "Well, I'm not used to feeling so - " She blushed, her eyelashes fluttering. "So sexually charged," she whispered. "It's more than a little overwhelming and it completely scrambles my brain. Which is quite uncommon," she added.

He lowered his shoulders, tension draining. "But not bad," he said tentatively.

She shook her head vigorously. "Goodness, not at all. I'm just still not sure what to do with the feeling, and when it's so foreign to the Rachel Berry I am here…" She frowned out the window. "I must confess it's even more disorienting in light of that. And so it's difficult for me to process."

Noah rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "So it's not about you not liking it, it's just you don't know what to do?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "It's like static electricity before the lightning, all tingles and chills."

He smirked. "I like that."

She sighed shakily. "So do I, to be honest, but it makes it impossible for me to think."

"I like that even better," he teased. "Makes my life easier if that brain of yours isn't running at a million miles a hour."

She shook her head again. "You completely overwhelm my senses, Noah, it's - " She smiled. "It's good."

He reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you think so. 'Cause now that I know you like it, I'm gonna keep scrambling your brain whenever I get a chance."

She glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "That will have to be sometime later than now - it's almost time for the bell, Noah."

He rolled his eyes. "That's the only bad thing about you, Rach - being on time and shit actually matters to you."

She flushed. "Sorry, but it does."

He nodded. "Well, if we have to, better go now before I can get my hands on you again." He gave her a hot look. "You sure you care about going to school today?"

She giggled breathlessly. "No, but don't tell my dads I said that."

He gasped dramatically. "Rachel Barbra Berry!" He smirked. "I'm gonna take that as the highest possible compliment." He kissed her hard and swung his door open to hop out.

Rachel exhaled shakily.  _This will be fine. Just don't think about his reputation._ She smiled as he opened her door, putting her hand in his to step from the cab.

Puck reached past her to grab his bag and one more thing from behind the seats. "Ready?"

She smiled tightly. "As I'm going to be."

He chuckled. "Maybe this'll help." He brought his other arm from behind her with a grin. "We can't have you getting another detention today."

She caught her breath as she saw what he held for her. "Noah? Are you sure?"

He draped the letterman's jacket over her shoulders. "Shoulda done it the first time, was actually pretty pissed that Hudson didn't with all the shit you were taking. If I'm gonna call you my girl, it's gonna look right."

She smiled shyly and slipped her arms in, giggling. "It looks like I'm wearing a very large McKinley coatdress."

He stopped and stood back to look. "Damn. Yeah, it does. And I like it." He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her tight to his side as they continued into the school. "I like it a  _lot."_

She blushed. "I hope that stays true throughout the day."

He rolled his eyes. "No way I'm gonna change my mind, okay?" He kissed her temple. "Chill."

Rachel blew out a breath. "Trying. Not that easy."

Puck shrugged. "We could always just head back to the truck and -"

"Noah!" She laughed and shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, and I may exercise the option at a later time if things become exceedingly unpleasant -"

"Hold up, I'm gonna go find Q and ask her to be really rude, sorry in advance -" He faked a turn away from her.

She tugged him to a halt. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that, actually."

He smirked. "You tell a guy what has to happen to get under that skirt again and I -"

She swatted his arm. "All right, thank you very much, I think we have an understanding that I will relax, and you will remain available if I cannot. Fair?"

He sketched a small bow. "Yeah, fair. Even if it's not my favorite plan."

She giggled as she slowed to a stop in front of her locker. "I'm sorry?"

He pouted. "You should be. I'm gonna actually have to stick around school today, sometime we gotta find Schue, right?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Unless - unless you don't -"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Wow, Rachel, we gotta work on how you jump to the worst thing. I'm not backing out of singing with you. I think we sound kickass, and yeah, I kind of want us to stick it to Hudson and Q for not seeing how much awesome they had."

She considered him out of the corner of her eye. "But - not because you want to - to make her jealous."

He sighed loudly. "Remember how this morning I said I'd been called worse? Yeah."

She winced, giving him a rueful smile. "Sorry. I just needed to say that out loud."

He nodded. "Yeah, okay, done with that now. I'm gonna hit up my locker and head...somewhere." He quirked a brow. "Meet you in the choir room third period?"

She smiled and nodded back. "Yes, please."

"Oh, look at this now. The bike got a new owner, huh?" The sneering voice carried down the hall as Rick stood staring.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me, Stick? You really wanna start this again?" He cracked his knuckles.

Rachel laid a hand on his arm. "He's not worth it, Noah, we both know it."

"Yeah,  _Noah_ , why don't you go fold a paper boat in a corner and -" The hockey player's tirade cut short, followed by the slam of a body hitting the lockers.

"Stick, I'm not normally violent guy - that's usually Puck - but I'm gonna make an exception today." Finn slammed the startled bully into the lockers again. "Enough. You are  _done_  harassing Rachel. You are  _done_  harassing the Glee Club. If you want to go to another party in high school, you're gonna shut your mouth and move on." Finn released him and turned away. "Sorry, Quinn."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Don't apologize, you're being a good captain and co-captain, right?" She walked down the hall towards Puck and Rachel. "Hey."

Rachel blinked at her. "Good - good morning."

Finn grabbed Quinn's hand and gave Rachel a sheepish look. "Sorry I didn't get him under control sooner. Like before you got a detention."

Puck narrowed his eyes at the quarterback. "Yeah, what's with that? Think she's pretty clearly taken, Hudson."

Quinn snorted. "Relax, Tarzan, no one is taking Jane." She shrugged a shoulder. "We're trying to be better," she muttered.

Rachel looked from Finn to Quinn and back again. "I'm - you're -" She gathered herself, blew out a breath and smiled. "Thank you. Both of you."

"And thanks for the email," Puck added, nodding to Quinn. "We sent her a message yesterday -"

_"Noah_  sent her a message yesterday," Rachel interjected. "I did nothing more than proofread."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever, does it matter?"

Rachel nodded vigorously. "Absolutely. You don't take nearly enough credit for the positive things you do."

Quinn frowned quickly as she looked between the two of them. "Let's just call it even. We'll see you later." She tugged at Finn's hand and started to walk away, before pausing and glancing over her shoulder with a small smirk. "Puck. About what I said." She flicked a glance at Rachel before meeting his eyes. "Maybe not just you." She turned and tucked her arm into Finn's as they walked down the hall.

Puck's brow furrowed as he pieced it together.  _She thinks - not just me..._ He looked at Rachel and at Quinn's retreating form.

"Noah?" Rachel searched his face. "Are you quite all right?"

He shook himself. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." He smirked. "Well, maybe I'm a little disappointed I didn't get to smash Stick's face in like he deserves."

She glared at him. "No. He is absolutely not worth it. You are ten million times the man he is."

His smirk widened. "Just ten million times? Should I be worried?"

She flushed. "Well. Suffice it to say there is no comparison between the two of you. You are far and away the superior specimen."

He let his gaze go hot on hers. "Yeah? There's some parts of this specimen you haven't seen yet. You sure?"

The bell rang and she laughed. "Nor have I any desire to see the comparison parts on that...that cesspool masquerading as a hockey player. So that's fine and my point remains valid."

He pouted. "Damn. I tried. Guess class it is." He crooked his arm for hers. "I'll walk you."

She grinned and slipped into place next to him. "Why thank you." She looked at him and squeezed him tight for a moment. "I'm still proud to have you on my arm."

He grinned back. "So'm I. Considering you haven't taken off that jacket and that means you're gonna walk around like that for at least two periods, that's a really good thing."

Rachel blushed and looked down as they slowed to a stop by her classroom. "I could give it to you to hold on to."

Puck shook his head. "Or you could let anyone who wants to know that you're my girl, real quick and real clear. I'm gonna go with that." He kissed her and dropped her arm. "See you third." He blew her one more kiss before strolling down the hall.

* * *

"Oh my  _God._  Is that -" Kurt blinked incredulously as he approached Rachel in the hall after second period. "Are you wearing a lettermen's jacket? Really?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes,  _really_ , Kurt." She let out a huff. "I would think you'd be less shocked after we spoke yesterday."

Kurt scoffed. "You mean after you hung up on me?"

Rachel gave him a disgusted look. "Considering I had no wish to enter another round of Finn is the best man ever to walk the earth, I took the lesser of two evils and yes, hung up on you." She stopped at her locker, opening it to switch books while she continued. "But to answer the underlying question, I am wearing Noah Puckerman's letterman jacket as his girlfriend. Which is more than I could say of Finn. Noah is not ashamed to claim me as his in front of the student body. Finn couldn't even invite me to a party."

Kurt pursed his lips. "I suppose that's true, but -"

Rachel shook her head. "No. No 'but' anything, Kurt. Finn - I told you I had to fight so hard - too hard - for his attention. And it is abundantly clear now why that was. Finn is with Quinn, who is the girl he always wanted to be with. Why can't I be with someone who makes me feel like the only girl in the room?"

Kurt barked a laugh. "I'm sorry. Are we talking about Puck? Mohawked, Quinn-impregnating football player Puck?"

Rachel slammed her locker shut. "No, actually. We're talking about  _Noah_  'I will go back to juvie before I let some scumbag cast dispersions on your character' 'I will take you to Santana's party and be damn proud to do it' 'I miss my daughter' Puckerman, with an emphasis on 'man', may I add." She folded her arms and stared him down. "Whatever you may think, he is more than the bad boy he wants you to believe, and perhaps you should consider whether your blind loyalty to Finn is sufficient reason to neglect all Noah's good qualities."

"Thanks, Rach," came the voice over her shoulder.

_Oh - oh no..._ Rachel turned slowly to see her boyfriend behind her. "Noah -"

He shook his head, reaching out to cup her face and kiss her.

Kurt ducked his head. "I - I'll just -"

Puck pressed one more soft kiss to her mouth before looking past Rachel to Kurt. "You can think whatever you want, Hummel. So long as I know that's what my girl thinks, I'm good." He turned his attention back to the girl in question. "Ready?"

Rachel grinned. "More than."

Puck raised a brow. "Still cold?"

Rachel looked down at the jacket she still wore and shrugged. "If I can't be in my flannel all day, this is an adequate substitute."

Puck laughed. "Oh, yeah?" He slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "Glad to be adequate."

She shook her head. "More than."

Kurt looked between the two of them and cleared his throat. "I can see I'm the third wheel. I'll see you both at rehearsal."

Rachel watched until he was further down the hall and turned to Noah. "I'm - I'm sorry you had to hear that."

He squeezed her tighter to his side. "Whatever. I'm used to it."

She frowned. "That's the whole point, Noah. You  _shouldn't_  be used to your peers, your friends, disparaging you."

Puck shrugged and opened the choir room door for her. "Could say the same for you, Rach. You get your share of grief from all of them."

She sighed. "I know, it's just - " She pouted. "Fine, you're right." She grinned and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "That's why we make a good match - we see things in each other no one else does."

_Sure sounded like it._ The pit that had opened in his stomach hearing Rachel defend him so vigorously only deepened as he turned to kiss her. "Thank you for that," he managed.

She smiled against his lips. "My pleasure."

"Hey guys," Mr. Schue called tentatively. "Did I miss a memo?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Um, no memo. We had an eventful weekend," she offered. "Noah and I are back together, as are Finn and Quinn."

The choir director paused to consider them, chuckling. "I think that makes perfect sense." He clapped his hands together. "So what's going on?"

Puck blinked at him. "Really?"

"Really what?" Mr. Schuester smiled. "That you guys make sense? Puck, the first time you stepped out into the spotlight was for Rachel. Whatever may have been going on behind the scenes, she was the one you put yourself out there for. You chose Glee Club, you always looked out for her after you two broke up." He shrugged. "And you challenge her. She needs that. And I'm pretty sure she knows that."

Rachel raised a brow. "I do?"

Mr. Schue turned to her with a laugh. "You rise to challenges in Glee. Why wouldn't you rise to a challenge outside of it?"

She paused to consider and laughed. "I guess I didn't think of it that way, but I'll add it to the list."

_The list?_ Puck looked at her as the pit in his stomach widened and deepened again.

"We have some pieces to show you, if you have time," Rachel continued. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure." Their director waved them over to the piano. "Happy to hear them."

Rachel smiled and turned to her boyfriend. "Noah? Are you all right?"

He shook himself. "Yeah. Yeah, totally."  _Maybe not just me…_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puckleberry ahoy...

The last guitar chord faded into the air as Mr. Schuester started nodding. "Guys, that's - that's amazing. That's a whole story, really. I might just flip the first two, to be honest - Jar of Hearts as the intro into Wake Me Up, the Let Her Go and that last song." He raised a brow. "There's really no name?"

Rachel shook her head. "Hidden track, that's what they call it."

Their director shrugged. "Well, that's fine. We'll credit it properly." He grinned. "So, you want to try it out today, I take it?"

Rachel glanced at her boyfriend and nodded. "Absolutely."

Puck chuckled. "I'm in. And I'm gonna love watching everyone lose their minds at a new set list."

Schue shrugged again. "You guys have it all figured out, the most we're going to have to do is choreography. The harmonies are straightforward enough."

Rachel gave Puck a sarcastic look. "I hope no one protests taking  _our_ direction."

Mr. Schuester frowned at her. "You think someone might?"

"Kurt seems to be having some trouble adjusting, but I'm hopeful that's behind us." Rachel smiled. "And if it's not, that's just too bad for him."

Puck snorted. "Just offer him a solo. That'll take care of it."

Rachel giggled and kissed his cheek before turning to their teacher. "We'll see you at rehearsal, Mr. Schue."

He took the sheet music from the piano. "See you then."

Rachel beamed at her boyfriend. "Welcome to the spotlight, Noah."

Puck smirked. "I've always been in the spotlight, baby, just for other things." He licked his lips. "We've got five minutes, I could give you a taste."

She shivered and shook her head. "The fact that I just considered that…"

He grinned and grabbed the jacket to pull her to him. "He's making copies, there's an empty dressing room…"

She laughed breathlessly and batted her eyes at him. "You sure five minutes would be enough?"

"Not even close," he muttered, wrapping his hands tighter in the leather around her.

Her gaze went soft on his, warmth running through her. "I believe you," she murmured.  _I think I feel the same way…_

He shuddered and shook himself. "You sure you need to go to class next period?" He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing against her lips.

She shivered again and reached up to brush a hand over his cheek. "I should," she managed. "But if it helps, I  _really_ don't want to."

He kissed her hard. "It helps, but it also kinda makes me want to throw you over my shoulder and lock us in a dressing room."

She giggled and glanced behind her. "Noah…"

He delved his hands under the jacket, slipping beneath the hem of her blouse to wrap around her waist. "Noah, not no," he repeated. "I'm beginning to think you want me to throw you over my shoulder too."

Rachel shuddered hard, her breath stuttering. "As a - a liberated young woman, I - I  _shouldn't_ , but - "

Puck groaned. "Still not helping, Rach," he rasped. He tightened his grip on her and pressed her closer to him. "Well, helping  _some_ thing, but not me wanting to let you go to class."

She inhaled shakily and clutched his biceps. "I can - I can feel -" The bell rang and she blinked quickly, pushing lightly at his arms. "We have to - we have to go."

He blew out a breath. "I should've just hauled you out when I wanted to." He nipped at her mouth and released her. "You better move before I do."

She giggled and slipped from his reach. "I'll see you at rehearsal?"

He nodded. "Unless I liberate you from a class before that." He smirked. "So don't go anywhere else."

She gave him a sultry look. "If I were deviating from my schedule in any way, Noah, I'd most assuredly be taking you with me." She blew him a kiss and left the choir room.

Puck swallowed a growl and thumped his head lightly against the wall. He picked up his bag and placed his guitar back in the corner. "Later, Mr. Schue."

The choir director peered out from the office and raised a brow. "Do you need a pass, Puck? I'll give you one."

Puck paused to consider.  _Why not._ "Yeah, that'd be awesome."

Mr. Schuester waved him back into the office. "Quite a weekend, huh?" He smiled. "I take it Rachel was that someone to talk to you mentioned?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah. She...she came to see me, while I was...y'know, away. She helped me get through it."

His teacher handed him the late slip. "I'm not surprised. She came up to me immediately after I told the club you were away indefinitely." He chuckled. "And I stand by my statement that you make sense. I think you compliment each other more than anyone gives you credit for. I'm happy for you both."

Puck took the paper with a small smile. "Thanks, Mr. Schue. See you later." He saluted the director and spun on his heel to head to class.

* * *

"So, guys, Puck and Rachel came to see me with an idea for Sectionals." Mr. Schue passed around the sheet music he'd copied earlier. "I think this might be just what we need to stand out from the other groups." He nodded to Rachel. "You can explain."

"It's pieces of a love story," Rachel offered. "More precisely the evolution of a love story."

Puck tuned his guitar and peered carefully around at the group, avoiding Quinn's knowing gaze.  _That word is just gonna follow me around..._

Santana smirked as she skimmed the music. "I think some people got a preview of one of those on Saturday, actually."

Puck shrugged. "Yeah, maybe."

Mercedes grinned. "I'm glad you found a place for it. It was gorgeous."

Rachel smiled proudly at her boyfriend. "Thank you for the support. It really was Noah who put it together."

He shook his head. "You're the one that found that harmony and decided to tell a love story."

She raised a brow. "And who was the one that found the beginning and the ending? I say that makes this almost more your setlist than mine, actually."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Rach, relax." He strummed the opening notes and chords for her. "Ready to run it?"

She looked at Mr. Schuester expectantly. "If everyone else is?"

The choir director nodded. "Take us through."

Rachel sat at the piano, Noah setting up a stool next to it. She bit her lip and shrugged off the letterman's jacket for the first time all day. "Sorry, Noah, but if it helps…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm cold, and it feels odd."

He laughed. "You really are awesome for my ego, Rach."

She sighed dramatically. "I only speak the truth, Noah."

He rolled his eyes and she blew him a kiss, both missing the looks the Glee club exchanged. She glanced at him sidelong, took a deep breath and played the first chord.

_"You know I can't take one more step up towards you, when all that's waiting is regret..."_

* * *

"So? What do you think?" Mr. Schuester looked around at the club. "Guys?"

"It's kind of depressing and then randomly happy," Santana offered. "But, you know, sounds good."

Rachel gave a small smile.  _I expected that._ "I  _did_ have another idea, but it's not really mine to offer."

Puck quirked a brow. "You didn't tell -  _oh."_ He glanced at Santana. "Really?"

Santana gave both of them a skeptical look. "What."

Rachel shrugged. "I heard a song that might be suitable - I could incorporate Let Her Go and Wake Me Up relatively easily, and we would just need a song to bridge to the 'randomly happy' closing number." She raised an eyebrow. "Any ideas, Santana?"

Santana eyed the petite diva. "Yeah, maybe."

Rachel grinned. "Well, by all means, shall we try?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "What're you, stalking me?"

Rachel shrugged. "I'm often in the auditorium and perhaps I heard something interesting." She smirked slightly and played the opening chords.

Santana pursed her lips. "I've got an idea, Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schuester clapped his hands. "You guys, this is amazing! Sure, Santana, what've you got?"

Santana nodded to Rachel. "Well, you have the whole thing?"

Rachel grinned. "I can wing it."

Santana cleared her throat and brushed her hair back. "Well, go for it."

Rachel played the opening chords again.

_"Well sometimes I go out by myself_  
_And I look across the water_  
_And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
_ _And in my head I paint a picture..."_

"Good job, guys, let's call it for today and we'll pick up on Wednesday, okay? Puck, Rachel, if you can get that mash-up of Let Her Go and Wake Me Up -"

"Already on it, Mr. Schue," Rachel interrupted. "We should have it tomorrow."

Puck raised a brow. "We should?"

Rachel smiled shyly. "I was already playing with the idea, I think I have a good concept that I was going to share with you when we got home."

Santana made a gagging sound. "You two are ridiculous, and you're welcome."

"We're welcome?" Rachel considered the Latina. "In what way?"

Santana scoffed. "Please. If I hadn't supported and defended this Star of David aligning, you wouldn't have survived Saturday night." She smirked. "So, you're welcome."

Puck shrugged. "You might actually have a point," he acknowledged. He stowed his guitar and held out a hand for Rachel's. "Thanks, Lopez."

Santana blinked and shook her head. "I'm sorry, what now?"

Rachel grinned as she linked her fingers with her boyfriend's. "Yes, thank you, Santana." She turned to Noah. "Shall we?"

He kissed her hand and nodded. "Yup. Sarah said she and Ma can just grab leftovers, so if that dinner invite is still open…"

Rachel giggled. "My dads will be thrilled." She squeezed his hand and waved to the group as they left the stage.

A hush fell over the group for a beat.

"I told him Saturday night that I'm pretty sure he's in love with Berry," Quinn offered. "I'll put ten bucks down that he says so first, and before Sectionals. Two separate bets, five dollars apiece."

The Gleeks looked at each other, shrugged, and reached for their wallets.

Kurt sniffed. "Rachel first,  _at_ Sectionals." He looked at Finn and rolled his eyes. "She simply  _must_  be in love to be acting as she is."

Finn shrugged. "Kurt, it's cool. Seriously." He smiled at his newly not ex-girlfriend. "He'll say it, but at Sectionals." He reached for his wallet and held out a ten.

Quinn laughed and reached for her phone. "Let me take notes."

* * *

Rachel closed her locker and pulled her new jacket tighter around her. "Ready when you are," she called down the hall.

Puck closed his locker and strolled towards her. "Considering I don't worry about things like homework, I'm good to go."

She giggled. "You've already put the lie to that, Petruchio, but nice try." She leaned up and kissed him. "Don't worry, your reputation as a dangerous bad boy remains intact."

He smirked. "It better, or I'm gonna have to do something to reclaim it." He wagged his eyebrows. "I proved I would this morning."

Rachel shivered. "All right, point made." She licked her lips. "Shall we?"

Puck grinned. "Detour?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Ten minutes."

Puck laughed and dragged her through the hall to the exit.

* * *

Rachel giggled as Puck closed her car door behind her. She brushed her skirt down and straightened her sweater. "Do I look presentable?"

Puck smirked and tugged her towards him by her jacket. "For now. Want me to mess you up again?"

She shook her head even as she shivered. "Ten minutes of fogging up the windows was quite fine, thank you." She leaned up to kiss him. "I say we've had a very good day."

He grinned and nipped at her lower lip. "Ain't over yet, baby."

She clutched at his arms while her knees went weak. "I might have to add another 'i' to the list. Insatiable."

He gave a deep laugh. "Yeah, that's pretty accurate."  _Especially with you..._ He shook himself. "Shall we get in before your dads call looking for you?"

She shivered again and nodded. "Probably best."

He spun her in his arms and started walking them towards the house.

Rachel blew out a breath and smiled as she unlocked the door. "Dad, Daddy, we're ho- here!"  _Home, Rachel? Speak for yourself._  She glanced back, blushing.

Puck raised a brow. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just...enjoying this."

"And what do you mean by that?" He smirked. "Or do you mean before we got here?"

She giggled and shook her head again. "I mean how I feel with you. Just look at what we accomplished today."

"And what, pray tell, did you accomplish?" LeRoy opened his arms to his daughter. "I take it rehearsal went well?"

Rachel left her boyfriend's arms to embrace her father. "Very well." She glanced back at Noah. "I think we've put together a setlist that actually makes sense, for once."

Hiram laughed as he joined them in the foyer. "Well, that seems like quite the feat based on what you've told me of this Mr. Schuester."

Puck snorted a laugh. "Yeah, she's pretty accurate about that. He kinda likes to keep us guessing."

Hiram rolled his eyes. "Doesn't sound like much of a director, in that case, but it makes our Rachel happy." He quirked a brow. "Dinner? There's quinoa salad and some steak left over."

Puck gaped at her father. "Steak? The way Rachel is with meat I figured no animals would ever cross the threshold." He smirked. "'Cept maybe me."

Hiram rolled his eyes again. "Now I know why she says incorrigible. Go, make yourselves a plate. Let us know if you need anything." He kissed Rachel's cheek and waved them towards the living room.

Rachel turned and shrugged. "Would you like some steak, Noah?"

He nodded. "That sounds awesome." He held his hand out for her bag. "Want me to bring those up first?"

She smiled. "I can bring up my own, thank you." She turned to her fathers. "Thank you for saving us some."

LeRoy shrugged. "Easy enough. We were hoping you'd make it home in time to join us."

She frowned. "I'm sorry, Dad...we would've, but we were doing some arranging on the fly."

"Oh? Have you two taken over the club, then?" LeRoy clapped Noah on the shoulder. "You stick with my girl, Noah, and you'll have the world at your feet."

He grinned at Rachel. "I'm getting that feeling."

Rachel blinked at them both and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll just fix our plates."

Noah gave her fathers a nod. "Hey, lemme help." He followed her in. "You okay?"

She shook her head slowly. "You're 'getting that feeling'?" Rachel passed the steak towards him, pointing up towards the plates. "You really are giving my dads the idea you're not going anywhere."

He quirked a brow. "Yeah, and? I told you I wasn't."

She shook her head with a small smile. "Indeed you did."  _I suppose I should've put more weight in those words..._

* * *

Rachel put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and turned to her boyfriend. "So, what are we to do now?"

Puck grinned and wagged his eyebrows at her. "Whatever you  _let_ me do."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Cassanova, but I have homework that I actually intend to complete." She tilted her head and considered him. "But if you'd like to check your email, I'm happy to let you do that."

He took a deep breath. "That's one way to bring me down to Earth, huh?"

She winced and sighed. "Sorry. I just -" She pursed her lips. "I know how you operate. And I can only guess, based on how curious  _I_ am as to the status of your correspondence, that you must be even more anxious to see."

He rubbed his hands over his head. "Can't a guy have some fun first?"

She cast a triumphant look his way. "You already were indulged in a ten minute distraction, thank you." She gestured towards the stairs. "Shall we?"

It was Noah rolling his eyes as he preceded her. "You are such a smart ass know-it-all, you know? It's part of why you get under people's skin."

 _Am I under_ your _skin?_ She flushed at the thought. "I'm just a student of human nature. It's part of my training as a performer." She cleared her throat. "I didn't mean to upset you, Noah."

He spun and shook his head, grabbing her arms. "Hey, relax. I'm not upset." He shrugged. "I'm just surprised you called me out."

She bit her lip. "I - it's not that I don't enjoy our -" She blushed. "I very much enjoy our physical encounters, but I also remember that you and I would not be here were it not for your vulnerability that day in Glee."

He winced. "Yeah, okay, maybe a little too much truth there, Rachel."

She ducked her head. "Sorry."

He tugged her into her bedroom and into the circle of his arms. "It's okay." He shrugged. "You're totally right."

Rachel shrugged. "That doesn't mean I have to be so blunt about it."

Puck sighed and leaned his forehead on hers. "Yeah. But you don't know how to be any other way. And there's nothing wrong with that."

She closed her eyes. "I'm overthinking."

He nodded. "Way, way overthinking."

She blew out a breath and looked up. "Shall I turn on the computer?"

He nodded again. "That works. And then you can chill out. Okay?"

"Okay." She took another deep breath, and repeated it.

He rolled his eyes. "You really are such a - wait, which one would work for you? Enigma?"

She gave a light giggle. "I'm sure that's fine." She bit her lip. "And I'm sorry again."

He kissed her lightly. "Chill. It's fine."

She cupped his face. "Thank you." She slipped past him to boot up her laptop.  _Now stop pushing, Rachel. Goodness._

He watched her and struggled to calm his breathing.  _Can't get away with anything, not with Rachel Berry. Damn it._

Rachel stood and gestured to the seat. "All yours."

Puck sat and wrapped an arm around her waist to draw her into his lap. "That sounds good."

She blushed. "Noah…"

"I'm gonna tell you anyway." He squeezed her tighter. "I'd rather have you here."

She leaned her head on his, letting out a shuddering breath. "Okay."

"Okay." He reached around her to type in his login and password, holding his breath as he clicked.

"Remember, it's been only about twenty-four hours, Noah, so you can't be - oh my gosh." Rachel froze and traced a fingertip across the screen. "Noah…"

He swallowed hard and clicked on the reply.  _There's nothing..._ He scrolled and exhaled heavily. "A picture," he whispered.

She nodded. "Let's see her, huh?" She put her hand over his.

He clicked the attachment and couldn't contain the gasp. "Look at her, Rach."

Rachel laughed unsteadily. "Noah, she's beautiful. She's absolutely beautiful." The blonde haired blue eyed cherub on the screen smiled and reached towards the camera, grabbing the hearts on the other end instead.

Noah reached out to trace Beth's cheek on the screen. "She really is. She looks good. Like she's taken care of." He flushed. "Not like I didn't think Shelby would take care of her or anything, I just -"

"Relax, Noah," Rachel said softly. "It's fine." She kissed his cheek. "It's sweet of you to even think about it." She squeezed his hand on the mouse. "Just focus on her."

He nodded slowly. "I should forward it to Quinn." He continued to stare at the face on the monitor.

Rachel giggled. "It'll be there as long as you don't delete it." She cleared her throat. "In fact, you can - you can download it to my computer too. I promise I won't lose it."

Noah immediately clicked to download. "I know you won't."

She smiled. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Noah."

He shook his head. "Thank  _you_ for helping me to make it happen." He quirked a brow. "So, Sectionals the next thing we get to kick ass at?"

She laughed. "I suppose so. Though I'm sure we can also kick ass at school, or rehearsals…"

"Or at proving everyone wrong." He kissed her hard. "Like showing McKinley High I can be a one woman man."

She giggled and blushed. "It's still odd to hear you say that."

He frowned at her. "Really? Cause it seems pretty cool to me."  _Just don't ask if that surprises me._

Rachel raised a brow. "Oh? So do I get to dinner with your family this time around?"

Noah ducked his head. "Set myself up for that, didn't I."

She nodded with a broad grin. "You did."

He smirked. "Well, I survived dinner with your dads, so…"

She laughed. "That doesn't count, we weren't officially dating."

He raised a brow. "So I don't get  _extra_ points for being on my best behavior when I didn't have to be?"

She gasped and giggled. "Are you quite serious?"

He grinned. "As a heart attack, baby. Noah Puckerman, bad boy with a heart of gold at your service."

She smirked at him. "I always saw that. I believe that's how we arrived here today?"

He laughed. "Touche." He kissed her again. "And thanks for that too."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santana's song is "Valerie", obviously. I kind of love leaving them there. Remember this is from Season 2 canon, so those poor dears have been through so much...Epilogue, because Sectionals. :) Hope you guys have enjoyed.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sectionals, and a certain bet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's lyrics are in italics, Puck's are just in quotes for the mash-up portion, and the last song is the Hidden Track on Jason Mraz' latest album, YES! Head to YouTube, search Jason Mraz Hidden Track and watch any of the live shows from about two years ago. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.

Noah Puckerman blew out a breath and looked at his girlfriend, beaming from the other side of the stage. "You ready for this?"

Rachel Berry grinned. "Bring it." She blew him a kiss as the curtain went up, stepping out into her spotlight.

_"Feeling my way through the darkness_  
 _Guided by a beating heart_  
 _I can't tell where the journey will end  
_ _But I know where to start…"_

She looked off to the wings, smiling softly at him.

_"They tell me I'm too young to understand..._  
 _They say I'm caught up in a dream..._  
 _That life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes -  
_ _Well that's fine by me…"_

She turned away from the audience as Noah took her place center stage with his guitar.

"Staring at the bottom of your glass,  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last -  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast…"

He watched Rachel pace the stage, moving steadily towards her.

"You see her when you close your eyes -  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies…

The rest of New Directions started to file onstage and harmonize with Noah as he sang his chorus.

"You only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go…"

Rachel shook her head slowly.

_"So wake me up when it's all over_  
 _When I'm wiser and I'm older._  
 _All this time I was finding myself  
_ _And I didn't know I was lost…"_

Noah circled her and crossed to the opposite corner of the stage.

"Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go..."

Rachel met Noah's gaze and took a verse of his song.

_"Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
 _Same old empty feeling in your heart  
_ _'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast…"_

Noah took a verse of hers in return, his eyes steady on hers.

**"I tried carrying the weight of the world**  
 **But I only have two hands.**  
 **Hope I get the chance to travel the world,**  
 **But I don't have any plans..."**

Rachel turned from him as she sang her chorus.

" _So wake me up when it's all over  
_ _When I'm wiser and I'm older  
_ _All this time I was finding myself  
_ _And I didn't know I was lost…"_

She made her way from the front of the stage towards the rear as she repeated.  _"Didn't know I was lost…"_

Noah took a spot in the middle of the choir as he kept singing.

"And you let her go…"

The Glee club turned to watch Rachel's retreat while Noah continued facing the audience. "And you let her go…"

Rachel left the stage as Noah hung his head.

Santana turned to face the audience, the rest of the group standing still as she started to sing acapella.

_"Well sometimes I go out by myself_  
 _And I look across the water..._  
 _And I think of all the things, what you're doing,  
_ _And in my head I paint a picture…_

Santana shook her head, weaving her way through the club as she sang.

_"Since I've come on home,_  
 _Well my body's been a mess._  
 _And I've missed your pretty hair_  
 _And the way you like to dress…_  
 _Won't you come on over?  
_ _Stop making a fool out of me -"_

She pulled Brittany out from the group and tugged her center stage as the band kicked in and the rest of New Directions turned around.

_"Why don't you come on over, Valerie?"_

Rachel laughed as she joined the rest of the club swing dancing around the stage.  _Good for those two..._ She grinned as she landed in her boyfriend's grasp at the close of the number. "Hi," she whispered quickly.

Noah grinned. "Hi, baby." They held a look for a heartbeat and turned away quickly, glancing back at each other as Finn handed Noah his guitar.

Finn took his seat at the drums and raised a brow.

Noah nodded, waiting for the thump of the bass drum to begin.

_"Dreaming of your face..._  
 _I can see your beauty  
_ _from ten and a half thousand yesterdays."_

_Or climbing through my window..._ He glanced over at Rachel as she found her spotlight.

_"The way the moon illuminates_  
 _All the secrets I've been keeping  
_ _And cast them off of my balcony._

_Ohh I…"_

Mercedes stepped closer as she harmonized with him.

_"I hope you notice..._  
 _That I -  
_ _I'm still in love with you…"_

More members of the group approached with every line and harmony.

_"Yes I -_

_I'm coming over, tonight..._  
 _I'm coming over, tonight...  
_ _I hope you notice I was never over you…"_

Rachel exhaled as she took her turn at the melody.

**"We hold on to things we said -**  
 **It makes it more confusing.**  
 **I won't let the past get in my way…**  
 **Surrender to the eternality of now,  
** **And enjoy the midnight serenade…"**

She turned back to look at the New Directions as they sang the chorus to her.

_"Oh I..._  
 _I hope you notice,_  
 _That I..._  
 _I'm coming over, tonight  
_ _I'm coming over, tonight…"_

Noah moved from the center of the group to approach Rachel.

_"I'm coming over, just to say 'good night' -_  
 _I hope you notice I was never over you...  
_ _I hope you notice I was never over you..."_

He stopped as the two of them faced each other, playing the last few chords while Finn's drumbeat faded slowly away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the McKinley High New Directions!" The emcee clapped his way onto the stage as the choir filed off.

Rachel grabbed Noah's arm and squealed as they arrived backstage. "Noah! That was amazing!"

 _"You_ were amazing, you mean." He grinned and kissed her as his heart pounded. "I was okay, the rest of them were -"

She hip checked him and glared. "We were all  _fantastic_ , and if perhaps some stars shine brighter than others, that's only understandable." She pinched his side and stared him down. "But your star is one of those shining brighter, Noah Puckerman, and don't you forget it."

"Okay, okay. Geez." He rolled his eyes.  _Just_ say  _it, Puckerman._

She grinned. "You know it's only out of love." She froze.  _You know better, Rachel, now_ stop  _it!_ "I - you know what - you know what I meant. Mean! Meant."  _Rachel! Get it together._  She ducked her head and winced, once again swallowing the words that had been slowly burning on the tip of her tongue for the last few weeks.

He frowned at her, struggling to catch her eyes. "Rachel?" He raised a brow. "You okay?"

She smiled tightly. "Fine, Noah. I'm fine. I just...I hate when you speak of yourself that way."

"Thank you for being my own personal Cheerio." He kissed her temple. "Sorry."

She exhaled shakily. "Just - forget it, it's - fine." She smiled up at him. "We did really well."

"More than really well, you all were off the hook tonight!" Mr. Schuester clapped them both on the shoulder. "Come on, they're going to announce the winners."

Mercedes groaned. "Damn it, Mr. Schue," she hissed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you - wait till after the rankings are announced, and she won't be able to keep her mouth shut."

Quinn sighed. "Do we really want to get that specific? Considering everyone has now put their money on tonight?"

Finn chuckled. "You should just be happy they let you revise your bet."

Quinn made a sound of disgust. "I forgot how...insanely focused she gets before Sectionals." She shrugged. "I tried really hard to ignore her for a long time, okay?"

Tina scoffed. "Yeah, we noticed." She nudged Artie's wheelchair forward. "We also noticed Mr. Schue, who is frantically waving at us all to join them on stage."

Rachel blew out a breath as the rest of the Glee club surrounded them. "What happened to you guys?" she murmured to Finn.

"We weren't sure if we were supposed to come out yet," Finn whispered. "Sorry."

Rachel shrugged and squeezed Noah's hand.

Noah eyed everyone, catching Quinn staring at him.  _Haven't you caused enough trouble, Fabray?_  He raised a brow and she looked away.  _Serves me right for holding back, now I feel like I'm gonna explode if I don't say it._

"In third place, the Warren Township Hipsters!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Obviously, I still say it's a travesty to set up such an uneven -"

Noah squeezed her hand and shook his head. "Later, baby."  _You too, Puckerman, that's what you promised yourself. Sectionals, then you say it._

She blushed and nodded.

"And our first runner up is…" The announcer opened the envelope and frowned. "There's no first runner up?" When no protest was voiced, he shrugged. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, that means we have a tie between the Dalton Academy Warblers and McKinley High's New Directions!"

"Wait, what?" Rachel blinked slowly. "We're - we - we tied the Warblers?" She laughed. "We made it to first place?"

Noah whistled and high fived their director. "Yeah, we did!" He hoisted her by the waist to swing her around. "You did it, baby."

She swatted at him. " _We_  did it, Noah, I just  _told_ you to stop selling yourself sh- mph!"

He kept kissing her and lowered her down, wrapping her tight in his arms.  _Now or never._  He took a deep breath. "I love you," he whispered.

She gasped, her heart rate speeding to match his.  _Wait, what?_ "You - I love  _you,_ I was  _waiting_ to say it, I didn't want to - to  _scare_ you, I was losing my mind not saying it but -"

He laughed. "Only Rachel Berry could make me saying I love you into a thing and  _not_ because I actually managed to say it." He blinked. "Wait,  _you_ love  _me?"_

"You think - how  _else_ do you explain how crazy you make me?" She swatted at him again. "Of course I  _love_ you, you incorrigible, inscrutable, insatiable oaf!"

 _'Of course', she says...'of course'..._ He picked her up again and kissed her soundly.

"Damn it! We  _missed_ it!" Kurt stomped his foot. "You know that's what that had to be."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, that's what y'all get for betting on people like that."

Tina smiled sweetly at him. "Would you rather we bet on something or some _one_  else?"

Sam made a sound of disgust and walked away while Mercedes glared at Tina.

Rachel giggled as Noah set her on her feet. "So...I, um...maybe didn't enjoy what you said enough the first time?"

He gave a look of mock confusion, leaning her back in his arms. "We won? Or did you say that?" He frowned and shook his head. "Not sure what you mean."

She flushed. "It's my own fault," she murmured. "I was so caught up in how long I'd been holding those words back…"

"I might've been holding them for longer," he whispered in her ear. "Like the whole time."

"The whole - what?" Rachel pulled back and searched his face. "Noah?"

"Wasn't sure I knew what those words meant enough to say them to you." Noah shrugged. "When I was sure, I didn't want to ruin that laser vision of yours." He grinned. "Now  _we_  made it to first place, and  _I_  am free to say it."

"Great, so do you want to tell me who said it first?" Quinn tapped him on the shoulder. "I've got about $150 burning a hole in my pocket. We allowed doubling down on the original bet."

"I'm sorry,  _what?"_ Rachel blinked at the blonde. "Who said - you all - " She inhaled sharply and glared at the rest of New Directions. "You all made a bet about us?"

"Several, actually," Quinn clarified. "But this was the big one." She smirked. "Thanks for proving me right so fast, Puckerman."

Noah ducked his head as Rachel looked between the two of them.  _Full Puckleberry, they called it - the de facto co-captains of Glee Club._

"Proving her right? Noah?" Rachel quirked a brow.

He shrugged. "Quinn called it. Way before I knew."

Rachel frowned at the blonde. "You did?"

Quinn sighed. "Yeah, I did. Let's say I learned to recognize the signs of Berry madness." She looked between Rachel and Noah impatiently. "So? Settle the bet?"

"About $150, you said?" Noah smirked. "Sounds like a good dent in dessert at Breadstix to celebrate, right, Rach?"

Rachel giggled and grinned. "Mr. Schue!" She waved him back over to them. "Quinn said she's treating us to dessert at Breadstix!"

Mr. Schuester clapped his hands. "Fantastic, Quinn! Thank you!" He smiled as he considered the group. "I'm so proud of all of you." He threw his arms around Finn and Quinn. "And for more than just Sectionals, for how far you've  _all_ come. Let's go celebrate." He walked with them towards the backstage exit, nodding at the group to follow.

"Well played, Puckerman," Kurt remarked as he passed. "You too, Rachel." He smiled at one of the Dalton Warblers and went over to congratulate him.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Why thank you, Kurt."

The rest of the club teased Rachel and Noah about refusing to settle the bet as they went by, but Brittany shook her head as she and Santana approached. "I think you guys are totally right not to tell them who said it first." She smiled at Santana. "That's not the part that matters. The part that matters is saying it at all."

Santana blushed. "Listen, Berry. I, um...just, thanks for helping me and um, supporting me." She glared at the co-captains. "And if you tell anyone I said this -"

Rachel reached out to squeeze her arm. "Santana. Thank  _you_  for letting me come to your party. If it wasn't for that, I have no idea where I'd be."

"You'd be here anyway." Noah smirked. "You told me you were gonna ditch Hudson, just that it happened faster than you planned."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever, you guys fight about how perfect you are, Brit and I are heading to get our tiramisu on." She put her arm around the blonde's waist and blew them a kiss. "'Cause we  _know_ Brittana is awesome." She squeezed Brittany tighter and guided her out with the rest of New Directions.

Rachel quirked a brow at her boyfriend. "Here anyway?"

Noah raised an eyebrow in return. "You mind me saying that?"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't  _object_ , I'm just...curious as to what you mean. Were you so certain of me?"

He laughed. "Not even close. Just - " He blew out a breath. "Look, you and I both know we've always had chemistry. You were gonna ditch Hudson, and at some point, I was gonna look in your direction." He kissed her. "And I'd ask you out until you said yes, then we'd be awesome and really hot together, and you'd make me a better guy - " He stopped and shook his head. "Sure, okay, you'd make me realize I'm a better guy, and I'd fall for you for doing that and believing in me, and we'd be here anyway."

She caught her breath and gazed at him. "Oh, Noah…" She shook her head again. "I do love you."

He searched her face with a smirk. "Can't say I'm right, huh? That we'd be here no matter what?" He shrugged and pretended to consider it. "Good thing it doesn't matter to me that I'm right, just that we're here." He kissed her again. "I love you too."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, my lovelies - the conclusion of the Jar of Hearts series. :) I do hope you enjoyed the ride, and if you did, please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> For the songs, check out Boyce Avenue on YouTube – "Let Her Go" by Passenger and "Wake Me Up" by Avicii. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
